The Disruptions of Remnant
by LordKen2000
Summary: At the end of Yggdrasil a guild well know for it rivalry to Ainz Ooal Gown and it raiding have also fallen to the same fate that plague their rival, the guildmaster have stayed to see the last moments of Yggdrasil only to be sent to Remnant and disrupt the story of Rwby let's see how everyone react to the most versatile player on Yggdrasil...
1. The End of A Fox Guild

**6/June/2018**

 **I replace the nogitsune with Yako since this what a nogitsune is actually. I just learn in the same day so I fixed it**

 **2/July/2018**

 **I have remade certain words of the fast travel.**

The last day of Yggdrasil is here… It was quite depressing for the Yggdrasil community who played game for years some of them left, some of them stayed and there is no doubt that one person that stayed might get the surprise of his life…

In a green world there is a temple that can be seen from miles, this is The Last Temple of Inari a dungeon that is well known for it inhabitant the kitsune however it also a guild base which belong to Fox Spirit, a guild known for raiding of other guilds and harassment for players

Fox Spirit is also well known for the members who are all kitsune a heteromorphic race, well know for it special spells and versatile classes, because of their race they are often pkr by other players, because of this they learned how to avoid them and made use of their unique classes.

If anything the players who like to pker heteromorphic race actually make their experience as kitsune more enjoyable and they are rewarded with pranks by kitsune players, Fox Spirit is a major prankers guild they prank everyone who tried to hurt them in a form of raiding.

They do have a rival however and that is Ainz Ooal Gown their rivalry started after Fox Spirit made it to top ten as 10th place which Ainz Ooal Gown was 9th place after the results everyone started to think that they are rivals due to many similarities to each other.

Not wanting to disappoint them Fox Spirit declare to Ainz Ooal Gown that they will be rivals which a long silent war between each other, win and loses is what they experience however despite this they are actually friendly to each other.

They often participate events and help each other when having a common enemies, the guildmaster of both guild, Momonga and Nine Silvers who became friends very quick if anything else both guilds are in a friendly competition to see who goes above them.

Sadly it didn't last forever... One by one the members began to leave Fox Spirit which is also same thing happening with Ainz Ooal Gown however unlike them who five members still played albeit four of them barely played while the guildmaster stayed and play it for years.

Fox Spirit only has one member left…

[Nine Silvers has log in.]

"I'm back for the last time…" Nine Silvers said in a sad tone. "What? Strange I thought I was at the temple." he said confused on why is he in a forest. "Oh well at least I can explore for the last time."

Nine Silvers wandered around the forest admiring the scenery. "Too bad I can't experience it in real life, too damn hard to see." he said looking around until see a battle. "Oh great a battle, I thought every body would at least try something new in these last moments."

Nine Silvers decide to see the battle and was surprised to see a old face. "Moe?! What are you doing here?" Nine Silvers asked. "I was trying to find the central city dammit, but help me! I Don't have my equipment!"

Nine Silvers immediately took charge. "You guyd should spend more time on your bases [Thunder Rage]" a blue lightning attack one of the two players nearly killing him if wasn't it defense base stat he was quickly finished when Moe use [Seed Shot] to kill him.

"It seems that your friend is dead, don't worry you join him right now." Nine Silvers said before using [Kitsune Breath] to kill the surviving player. "You should be glad that I was in the forest you know." Nine Silvers said to Moe.

"Yeah I must have been lucky, speaking about lucky look at that direction." Moe pointed at his direction, Nine Silvers was surprised to see a world item. "That why you decide to fight them and lie to me? To get some world item, Moe you're better than that."

Nine Silvers said to Moe who put a unhappy emote. "Stop calling me Moe that not my name and not only that I was intending to use the world item to get away from them!" Nine Silvers laugh. "You still have that mindset Moe and by away I don't need it, you can have it and these two.

Nine Silvers said while pointing at two items dropped by the players they recently killed. "Fine… Hey can you show me where the central city is? I really hate these type of forest." Moe said showing a displease emote.

"Okay I can show you where it is, follow me." Nine Silvers said showing the way, thirty minutes have passed in their clock it 23:30:27. "Dammit we need get t- Oh there it is." Moe said as he spotted the central town he rushes in knowing the layout since all central town are identical.

"Alright Moe were here at the imperfect bifrost, Hey Moe can you give my regards to your guildmaster." Nine Silvers said to Moe who touch the chosen world and immediately said. "Dammit Nine Silvers my name is not Moe is Pu-" He gone before he finish it.

Nine Silvers laugh at Moe interruption by the transport. "How unfortunate…" Nine Silvers said while casting [Gate] to go into The Last Temple of Inari for the last time, when he got to the temple Nine Silvers smiled bitter remembering the good old days.

"I remember the final boss we have to face to take over this place, I barely remember what he look like." Nine Silvers said forgetting the boss the only thing notable about him is that he is the Nine tailed fox the most powerful type of kitsune.

Unique thing about him that he's only Nine tailed fox in Yggdrasil that isn't a player. "I remember that talk I have with Momonga detailing about kitsune."

~Flashback~

"Hey Nine Silvers can you tell me the difference between player kitsune and NPC kitsune?" Momonga said in the central town in the town there is a negotiations room, which is place where anyone can have a conversation in secret is also the place to talk rival guilds.

"Hmm what? You didn't make your research on them?" Nine Silvers said to Momonga. "No, sadly not many people don't even know how they work." Momonga said. "Well the major difference is the tails."

Momonga was confused on what she meant. "Thing is NPC can't have Nine tailed fox class something of which is impossible for kitsune players to not have." Nine Silvers said confusing Touch Me. "Are you telling that no matter what you must have more than one tail."

Touch Me ask. "Yes more kitsune class level increase more access you can have with the now called tailed fox class, once you reach level 2 of tailed fox you can have two tailed system goes on like the tails actually three means you have three tails now."

Momonga slowly understand. "What about the final one?" Momonga asked. "Well when we reach 9 we don't get the final tail we have to continue on increasing it to finally have the final tail turning into Nine Tailed Fox but if it was a NPC once it reaches 8 that it."

Momonga finally understand. "I see kitsune players have more advantage over NPC kitsune that must be why there is barely a Nine tailed fox NPC." Nine Silvers smiled at them.

~Flashback ends~

Nine Silvers smiled at the good memory as he walked down hallway, he then looked at a mirror. "Hello there beautiful~" Nine Silvers as he looked at his character, a white female with busty figure with silver hair and it nine long beautiful silver tails.

It has fox ears while it eyes glow silver, when a player reach Nine tailed fox they hair and fur change colors to gold or silver depending on player choices, each tail seem to have some golden markings that glows while also having crimson markings.

The reason of these marking is that Nine Silvers has the Tenko and Yako class the two most powerful and the most difficult to obtain. "Took me a lot time and a lot of killing but I did it." Tenko is the benevolent fox who is powerful enough to go into the heaven.

As for the Yako is the opposite, a malevolent fox who use trickery to make innocents people miserable. "I remember the faces my guildmate made when they found out I reach both class." The GM found out that Nine Silvers reach something that even they fought is impossible.

"If I remember it correctly is that they never expect someone to reach both, so they didn't make a restriction or something, lazy bastard." The GM were kind enough to give her a world item,Yata no Kagami a mirror capable of deflecting everything.

"Nice gift from them, too bad I barely use it." Nine Silvers said while heading toward the throne room, the room itself look like a pit that because it one of the defense mechanism Fox Spirit made in case the invaders reach the last floor.

The defense was meant to stall the invaders by forcing them to look a lever to lower a big platform so once it lowered it will allowed the invaders to go up, so essentially is a elevator. "I wonder which one of us made the suggestions?"

Nine Silvers said wondering who suggested it. "I think that was Blaze Fox." Nine Silvers said remembering him a raging fan he was, he thought with the supposed elevator it could delay the intruders no matter what Nine Silvers honestly that would be against the rules.

"Oh how wrong I was, apparently it does not violate the rules somehow lucky bastard." Nine Silvers said as he reached the real throne room the room is beautifully crafted by their smith and Nine Silvers.

"There it is, the real deal." The throne room looked like it is outside at high altitude yet that just a illusionary sky famous for the fact that many players often used to make it more badass and beautiful.

"The Throne of Zeus I'm glad that no one die or else we might have never got this." Nine Silvers said looking at the world item, Throne of Zeus was one of those world item which cannot be used unless you have a guild base.

Behind the throne it the guild weapon a Silver Double edged spear with jewels decorating the spear and both blades facing opposite direction. "Damn that took us a year to make all because Mr. Foxx want it be powerful fitting for a guild weapon." Nine Silvers said looking at the weapon.

"Ah well time to hold it for the last time…" Nine Silvers said as he picked up the weapon and sit down on the throne. "Oh I forgot you were there." He said looking at his creation, a powerful looking male elf who wear purple clothing which made him looked like a king.

"Vulluin my very first creation you help us by giving us a army, we raided a lot of guilds thanks to you." Nine Silvers said, he made Vulluin to be the ultimate summoner, he was meant to summoned an army of high level creature.

"I intended to make you very effective at summoning creatures you even had almost all of the leadership classes even the most powerful one of course." Nine Silvers said looking at Vulluin rings.

"Heh the Ring of Infinity." Nine Silvers remember the ring a world class item that gives the wearer a inability to lose experience no matter what even if it a wish upon star or summoning high level creatures. "Took me awhile to get it but I did it." Nine Silvers said looking at the ring

Nine silver look at the time.

23:59:30

"I hope they make Yggdrasil 2 that would have been the best thing ever…" Nine Silvers smile at the countdown.

23:59:59

24:00:00

00:00:00

 **Author's note: Alright then people that The Disruptions of Remnant, this was an idea of my not too long ago to be honest I did it because the lack of rwby/overlord crossover now I hope you guys enjoyed and if you guys didn't like it then I suppose a rewrite is in order once that happened.**


	2. The Disruptions

A peaceful day dawn upon remnant despite it terrible creature and odd characters, the residents of this world tried their best to keep it calm as possible however a disruption that can shake the remnants to point that no matter what side the inhabitants are in, are going to be affected.

And it coming… A large city can be seen, the city called vale which belong to the kingdom of vale it was rather peaceful city well except when a smuggling operation occurred in the dock and it was stopped by the huntress in training team, RWBY.

The huntress in training are currently in Beacon Academy a place where the best hunter or huntress train.

They just finished their homework and the leader Ruby Rose is taking a rest. "Finally I finished that stupid…" Ruby said while being exhausted. "Ruby that not work wasn't stupid it was essential history you dounce!" A irritating voice which come from Weiss Schnee.

"Admit it Weiss that work was pretty stupid." A cheerful voice which belong to Yang Xiao Long. "Guys that was actually pretty easy to me." Quiet voice that belong to Blake Belladonna.

"I don't care Blake, I think was hard and stupid just look at me, I'm exhausted and that something." Ruby said while putting her pillow on her face. "Look that was simple, all you have to do is listen and learn."

Weiss said being irritated by Ruby simple mindedness. "To me is hard, Weiss believe or not that work was stupid and hard all we can do is to find stuff we looked and I barely find anything useful." Yang said while Blake roll her eyes.

"It wasn't that hard Yang, finding answer and figure it out is easy." Blake said as she reading. "Easy for you to say, you're a bookworm Blake you crealy did it better than us while Weiss is a perfectionist." Yang said.

Without warning a massive earthquake shaking the academy and Vale itself. "WHAT THE IN NAM- HAH!" Ruby scream before being grabbed by her sister and ducking. "What going on!?" Weiss said as she took cover while Blake tried to keep her balance.

"A earthquake unlike anything I felt!" Blake got down by Yang who said. "No matter what we should be taking cover!" An alarm can be heard and a loud voice. "ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS, GET OUT OF THE ACADEMY!!"

Team RWBY get up and went outside alongside all the other students. "Guys!? Look at the forest!" One student says, everyone decide to look on what he's meant and to their horror the forest is opening itself up.

"Oh my Oum l-look at the mountains!" One of the members of Team JNPR Pyrrha Nikos the champion of mistral pointing at the mountains who is crumbling. "The mountains is being destroyed!" Jaune Arc the leader of Team JNPR.

However unexpectedly and much to the horror of everyone the mountains exploded of white fire debris falling everywhere the students decide to destroy as much as they can to lowered the damages.

Ruby use her weapon Crescent rose to destroy most of debris that are far away while Yang used her weapon ember celica to destroy the debris that are about to hit, Weiss use her glyph to deflect the falling rock.

One of members of team JNPR Nora Valkyrie use her weapon Magnhild to destroy the debris as much as she can, once all the threatening rocks to hit beacon stop earthquake got worse in the entrance.

Glynda appear using her semblance to create a shield in case of another explosion. "Everyone stand back and take cover." She said expecting an explosion. "Everyone prepare your weapons and take aim."

Ozpin the headmaster of Beacon Academy said as he step out and sip his coffee, much to the shocked of everyone including Ozpin a giant building rose from the remains of the destroyed mountains.

A temple of sort began to connect itself in the ground long stairs immediately connect the ground while temple still rising to the point is bigger and taller than beacon, the design is unlike anything everyone seen.

'What… Is this thing? It's unlike anything I seen.' Ozpin thought as all the students were muttering over what is it, the unknown temple stopped rising clouds began to form a circle around the temple.

And earthquake stopped as well. "I'm glad that stopped." Member of team JNPR Lie Ren said while gazing the temple.

~Vale Warehouse~

News of the temple rising is broadcasting all over remnant the white fang look at it shocked by it appearance and it entrance. "What is this? It look peaceful but at the same sinister as well…" Adam Taurus said somewhat awe by it.

Glowing orange eyes look at it with shocked nothing will compare it beauty and size even her mistress home isn't that big! "What is this pressure I'm feeling? Like there something in there that is waiting." Cinder Fall said looking at it having a bad feeling.

~The Last Temple of Inari~

'Huh?' Nine Silvers thought. 'Did they… prolonged it maybe or something?" Nine Silvers thought as he tried to open his menu trying to contact the GM. "What happening?" Nine Silvers as he realized the he's talking with his female character somehow.

"Lady Nine Silvers is something wrong?" A new voice can be heard, Nine Silvers stop and look at the source of the voice, it was Vulluin. 'What? He's talking? No that's impossible no matter what you can't have a conversation with a NPC that too complicated.'

Nine Silvers quickly respond. "Yes a disturbance is what I felt, Vulluin search outside the temple and scout and if you encounter oddities then bring them here, make sure they aren't what we want in this temple."

Nine Silvers said in his female character voice which Nine Silvers is quite embarrassed of it. "Yes my lady I shall scout outside to see the problem." Vulluin said as he used **[Gate]** to move out. "I should be worried since he be alone, then again he can summon a legion so that okay."

Nine Silvers said as he went in his personal room to check something embarrassing, he looked in the mirror he blushed at the sight he need to check something if it can kick him out, Nine Silvers use his hand to grope the breast.

"Nope! This is real!" Nine Silvers said as she put her hands back and blush at the new reality. "Even when you're just a player you can't do anything inappropriate to your character no matter what!" Nine Silvers didn't need to check her thing as it is obviously gone.

One of her ring flash in a moment calming her down instantly. "Oh the ring!" Nine Silvers realized that she activated her ring on accident, the Ring of Emotion Suppression. "I seem that i can use magic."

Nine Silvers wonder something and look at her reflection, she is wearing a beautiful white and black dress small one but beautiful nonetheless she wears ten rings thanks to a special item each one very beautiful and powerful.

Her nine tails flutter around her room she can control all of them like it natural to her somehow, her very soft skin and bigger than e cups capable of put any kind of women into shame, albeit the skin have markings from her classes.

And her face is unlike any other beautiful to the point that it not possible. "I'm very beautiful though and my apparel still has markings from my class." Nine Silvers said while touching the markings.

No matter what happen the markings will always appear even on armor which Nine Silvers realized something. " **[Requip Armor]"** Golden fire covered Nine Silvers as the flames dissipate she now wearing her real equipment.

Nine Silvers is wearing world champion armor the The Cunning Order it shoulder pad looked like kitsune head, one of them has golden glow eyes and mouth while the other is the same except it has crimson and very sharp teeth and they are facing down.

It breastplate resemble the Nine tailed fox smiling while it gold waistcloth is long and has it greaves has fox each which both of them happen to be Tenko and Nogitsune foxes it has the same look as the shoulder pads.

"World Champion… It was hell to get accepted in the tournament but I succeed in getting that class and this badass black and silver inverted armor, it give immense defense and attack, it also give bonuses to all kitsune based spells.

The only problem about this armor is that it lowered all class except World Champion by 5 a massive problem since kitsune is all about their racial classes it's their main strength, but Nine Silvers fix this with a world-class item called Ring of Dispel.

It capable of removing all types of debuff including World Champion armor debuff while giving the wearer the ability to pass on the supposed debuff to players because of this Nine Silvers always wear this ring and have risky spell which give powerful buff in exchange for debuff.

"Hehe... I will never get it off." She then looked at her hands. "Trickery and Generous, one of my personal favorite." Nine Silvers smiled at her gauntlets, Trickery and Generous are made to improve her Tenko and Nogitsune abilities this dramatically made her incredibly powerful.

It appearance is straightforward each black and silver gauntlets has claws and a kitsune head it actually made to resemble her armor and it looked like they're eating her arms. "I made them to be powerful but I never expect them to be this type of power."

Nine Silvers decide to look at her black and silver boots, The Benevolence and Malevolence. "Another creations they're meant to speed up my skills and spells cooldown rate and casting speed" like Trickery and Generous they're meant to resemble the armor.

And like the gauntlets it looks like they're eating Nine Silvers legs. "Why do I make them look like that? Oh well." Nine Silvers as she put on the Cloak of Illusionist a black cloak meant to dramatically increase her illusion.

Kitsune are well known for their incredible versatility at illusion they are adept at these at full level Kitsune is equivalent for 7 class job in Illusionist class so the Cloak of Illusionist is meant to increase illusion ability to the point it make 7 to 15 in Illusionist class.

Nine Silvers then wears her Hood of Aegis a red hood that grants magical defense and a shield meant to block attack even if it 10 tier, it can do it five times in a row Nine Silvers know the spell but it cost a lot mana and frankly she doesn't want to waste it.

She looked at her tails each one has a armor piece on it all of them resemble the heads her armor had obverse it look like they're eating her tails. "What is with me about heads then again they looked awesome actually."

Nine Silvers said as she pull out something her mask which is the mask of the final boss here, The Nine Tailed Fox Mask a item which resemble the fox himself having a long snout and long ears.

It is capable of enhancing everything that are kitsune based spells, skill, items, and weapon with a 20 percent boost it also had another function…

[Vulluin: My lady.]

Nine Silvers was surprised by his voice but decided to repond.

[Nine Silvers: Vulluin did you find anything odd?]

[Vulluin: Yes Lady Nine Silvers, we are not in the same mountains anymore and not only that but there a city which in front of the temple.]

[Nine Silvers: I see… Vulluin contact the floor guardians sent them to the throne room except RAID and bring Abel.]

[Vulluin: Yes my lady.]

Nine Silvers turn on one of her ring to keep her composure. "Time for me to see the changes." She said as she cast [Gate] to get to the throne room, as she arrived there she sit in the throne and wait.

And gate appears in the throne room a black figure appears he looked like a black knight this is the first floor guardian, Axel The Black when Fox Spirit learns that a NPC that guarding the first floor of Great Tomb of Nazarick was extremely powerful, Nine Silvers made Axel to be the counter.

Axel is undead worst nightmare and was meant to be the guardian worst nightmare too in a NPC tournament Ainz Ooal Gown decide to use the first floor guardian as their fighter this was the perfect opportunity to use Axel and see if he was a success.

Much to the horror of the creator of the guardian, Peroroncino his creation was defeated by Axel which was a win in Fox Spirit part, Nine Silvers smiled at the memory. "It appears that I'm the first one here lady Nine Silvers."

Axel remove his spiky helmet and bowed to Nine Silvers, Axel was actually a human his skin is tan while his hair is black while having dreadlocks he looks very handsome beyond human standard.

"It seem so Axel." Nine Silvers said while another gate appear, a person emerged he looked like a ninja with black armor it has chest armor, arm guard, and gauntlets this ninja is named Umbra he wasn't created by Nine Silvers he was created by TheDark2000.

"Lady Nine Silvers it is great day when you decide to grace us." Umbra bowed to Nine Silvers, TheDark2000 was obsessed with ninjas when Nine Silvers tell everyone that they need another floor guardians he took the job and created Umbra.

Umbra was made to have to most powerful attack stat and not only he has assortment of weapons only a ninja can have, he wasn't made to counter anything in Ainz Ooal Gown but nevertheless he is deadly.

The platform began to lowered down and wings began to surface Nine Silvers knew who is it, Nedorth one of their most powerful floor guardians, a female dragon with blue and dark serpentine appearance.

Nedorth is also capable of shrinking or growing abilities thanks to her Maximum and Minimum class she shrink herself to be the size of a horse, she walk toward Nine Silvers when she get close she stops and bowed to Nine Silvers.

"Good day to you Lady Nine Silvers, I came quickly as I can when Vulluin message me." Nedorth said, she was created by Nine Silvers to combat the floor guardian of the 4th floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick.

Gate appears behind Nedorth, tentacles appear as a figure emerged from the gate this is Zulfiqar a female brain eater wearing sick purple robe. "Many apologies for being late, Lady Nine Silvers." Nine Silvers look at Zulfiqar.

She was made by Nine Silvers as a counter against the guardian of the 5th floor in the Great Tomb of Nazarick she was sadistic mage preferring to torture her enemies rather than fighting them directly.

Zulfiqar used poison magic and talisman capable of injuring a 100 defense based dragon, she is very durable meant to surprise invaders for her defense because of many invaders died because she hard to kill and her poison kill them quicker.

The platform began to rise up showing a savage looking orc called Pahgigoth wearing bone armor while having steel chains wrapped around his arms he was made to combat the 6th floor guardians of Great Tomb of Nazarick.

He is deadly with his twin axes which capable of destroying everything made by a druid and draining health and mana at the same time he is meant to become a nightmare to druids and beast tamer. "Lady Nine Silvers, I'm sorry for being late." He apologize while bowing to Nine Silvers.

A white portal appear it is filled with hope and generosity, figure appears out of the portal, this is Gnostic a female angel made by Nine Silvers to combat the floor guardian of 7th floor, she is a incredibly powerful angel capable of using very powerful holy magic.

And not only that she get bonuses when she faced unholy or evil opponents, if anything she is a nightmare to all things evil and unholy and one of few NPC who is very good. She wears a business suit to add insult to the 7th floor guardian who also wears it too.

"Lady Nine Silvers, it been awhile since there was another meeting." Gnostic bowed to Nine Silvers however she turn around when black portal appear a monstrous entity appear a demon by name Target.

Target is the most powerful NPC Nine Silvers created it took three months of grinding of the Beelzebub boss to get the one part to allow Target to get The Absolute class, like other very high class NPC can't get this class however it is possible if you get a specific item.

And that items can only be obtained if you kill Beelzebub which has 1 percent chance of dropping that why it Nine Silvers took so long to get it, Target look like a terrifying demon curve horns that reach the mouth the armor he wearing is red and black spiky armor

His legs is equipped with armored greaves which has demon skull while his hand looked very strong with claws and wings tattered by looks very strong. "Lady Nine Silvers, I'm glad you returned." Target said.

Nine Silvers smirk at him she been through hell to created him so that Fox Spirit can get through 8th floor with no trouble, behind the floors guardians Vulluin arrive with a kimono wearing girl named Abel.

One of few kitsune NPC Abel is the most balance of all NPC in The Last Temple of Inari, using her fist and magic to weaken the invaders while slow them down to give the Fox Spirit time to prepare.

"Everyone kneel down and bowed to our supreme being Nine Silvers!" All the floor guardians and Abel did what he said and kneel to Nine Silvers.

 **Author's note: Alright this wrap the disruption, now decide to post this before The Return of The Supreme Beings because why not? now I hope that the story will be finished at the the end of the weekend so I hope you guys enjoy it.**


	3. Denied

Floor guardians bowed to Nine Silvers who nervous in the inside. "I must thank you for your loyalty, you who have defended our home against those who have attempted to take us down, but we have a dire situation outside now."

Nine Silvers said while the floor guardians are worried on what she meant. "Vulluin explain to them what happened." She said to Vulluin. "It appears that The Last Temple of Inari was transported to a different mountains, a destroyed one presumably."

The floor guardians were surprised by these turn of events. "And not only that but there is a populated city in front of the temple, luckily it night-time so they won't try to invade us anytime soon, however the moon of this world appears to be broken."

Vulluin said shocking the floor guardians and Nine Silvers on the broken moon. "I see… There is no doubt that the people of the city would want to investigate a temple that appears out of nowhere, is there anything else you want to say Vulluin?"

Nine Silvers said to Vulluin who bowed and said. "Yes my lady, it appears that wildlife foolishly attempted to take over the temple but they are easily decimated by the fox statues, however these aren't animals that we know of at all."

Nine Silvers thought about the Fox Statue, a level 90 kitsune with Chikyu class meant to surprise attack would be invaders which means slowing them down while weakening them, they are total 40 of them at the entrance, she got curious however about animals.

"What do you mean Vulluin?" Nine Silvers asked. "Yes it appears that they are all black while their bones is outside looking like armor and they are many type such as a scorpion, bear, werewolf, boar, a gorilla, elephant and a bird and when they're killed they simply disintegrate."

That intrigue the floor guardians while Nine Silvers is curious about these creatures. "Did you capture any of those creatures?" Nine Silvers said to Vulluin. "No they were killed before I could even order, they are devastatingly weak."

Nine Silvers smiled and stand up. "Well then I have questions for all of you. Can all of you tell me what you think of me?" Nine Silvers said which the floor guardians complied happily.

Vulluin was first. "You are the pinnacle of beauty, intelligence and power, a deadly combination as expected to a supreme beings.

Then Abel. "You are the god to all kitsunes, your everything to us and if you're gone then we will stay here patiently waiting till the end of time."

And Then Target. "You are main reason why I exists, why everyone exists, your leadership knows no bounds and I'm glad to serve you."

And then Gnostic. "You are most heavenly being I ever met, your appearance can charm even the most highest angel."

And then Pahgigoth. "You Lady Nine Silvers is most powerful being I ever met, no matter what happens I will gladly do whatever you want.

And then Zulfiqar. "Lady Nine Silvers is kind and benevolent master, it doesn't matter what troubles, you are willing to forgive, if not then I will personally torture them with glee."

And then Nedorth. "A being more powerful than dragons, a being that created me to defend this home, a being that I will serve for all eternity."

And then Umbra. "You are a god to me and everyone else here, I will do anything for you if you order me."

And finally Axel. "Lady Nine Silvers is the ultimate kitsune, a great sorcerer and knight, that which can use everything, you are versatility incarnate.

Nine Silvers is having a turmoil in her mind. 'Why do they think of me so damn highly!?' Nine Silvers was suppressed by her ring and decided to talk. "Then I must thank you for your praise." The floor guardians smiled at her.

"Now then, I guess I should go outside and see." Nine Silvers said as she about to walk. "My lady, I apologize for saying this but can any of us accompany you." Vulluin said confusing Nine Silvers. "Why is that?" Nine Silvers asked Vulluin.

"We know you are capable of destroying anyone that tries to oppose you, but we feel like should do more than protect the temple." Vulluin said to Nine Silvers. "Very well one of you can accompany me of my choice but for now I bring all of you outside to see the outside as well."

The floor guardians nodded as they stand up to follow their master.

~Outside of The Last Temple of Inari~

Nine Silvers come out of the temple seeing the nights. 'Damn… this is nature when not polluted this is my first time.' Nine Silvers looked at the skies as far as she knows the beauty of earth can only be seen in pictures or recreated in games.

She remembered a certain fellow guildmates she had good relationship with APRICATE9000 a nature lover obsessed with nature especially the sun who spent weeks making the scenery in the throne room he was the architect of Fox Spirit always building stuff for them.

He was also the genius in the Deathly Armada a powerful forces in case Vulluin summons wasn't enough, Nine Silvers looked at her hands realizing something. "I guess should change to my real form." White and black smoke cover Nine Silvers as her figure began to change.

Everyone including the statue bowed to her real form, she now in her kitsune form, she's three times bigger than human and her silver fur glistened in the moonlight while her markings is more apparent and spread further while forming kitsune makings.

Her silver eyes glowed in intensity. her tails is the same except it has more markings while the tips has blue fur while looking like fire, she wears the same mask and her paws has sharp claws. 'This seem like a bad idea but I feel pretty confident about this.

To her surprise she walked perfectly like it natural somehow. 'Okay how is this possible? I'm walking like an animal and yet I'm walking perfectly despite this my first time.' Nine Silvers began looked at the broken moon.

'I want to investigate what happened to that moon…' Much to the surprise of her servants she cast **[Fly] [Invisibility to non allies]** to up really high. 'Okay... This is fun actually and for some reason not scary.'

The floor guardians except Target and Nedorth cast same spells to follow her while Nedorth use minimize to get faster while she and Target used the invisibility items, everyone follow Nine Silvers who somehow in space.

Nine Silvers realized that she's in space. 'You gotta be kidding me I can somehow survive in space!" She stopped and trying wonder how can she survive before looking at the moon and the world she in. "I see that you view this world as beautiful one."

Vulluin somehow said to Nine Silvers in space. "I admit I like see this type of beauty though I wonder what happened to this moon." Nine Silvers said as she fly further to moon pieces as she hold one of them with her tails.

"If you wish I will summoned an army big enough to take over this world in no time." Vulluin said gaining a smile from Nine Silvers. "Heh… Perhaps you can, then again with all of you can take over this world if done it correctly."

Nine Silvers said. "Yes if anything I will slaughter anybody in that city in your name." Target said being a demon it not surprising for his twisted idea. "Even then there is a chance that they are beings in this world that could beat you so we should be careful."

Nine Silvers said as Pahgigoth decide tell his idea. "By your orders I can tame the creatures of this world and make army of them big enough in your command." He said. "We don't how many are there and not only that we don't know of their capabilities so we should try to test them."

Nine Silvers said now looking at Nedorth. "My lady, I will personally conquer a country with hard work and if you want to destroy then I'll reduce a country in ashes in your name." Nedorth said. "A careful planning is needed for that but frankly I don't care if it destroy or not."

Nine Silvers said looking at the moon. "If you want to torture the residents of that city then look no further I will do that with glee while gaining information." Zulfiqar said to Nine Silvers. "That could be necessary… Either way we should do it with peace first."

Nine Silvers added which gained a smile from Gnostic. "I gladly do everything in my power to make it peaceful as possible." She said. "Not too surprising from you Gnostic, you always did prefer peace over violence." Nine Silvers said.

"If you so desire Lady Nine Silvers, I will searched every potential threats to gain the upperhand for you." Umbra said to Nine Silvers. "I'm sure that in this world there will be beings that can match you."

Axel decide to tell his mistress his idea. "I can blend into civilization to gain intel, just ordered me and I will do it for that is what I lived for." Axel said gaining a shuckle from Nine Silvers. "If the inhabitants are humans then maybe I can order you to do that."

Nine Silvers said as she looked down on the world. "Everyone except Abel, go back to your floors and set the temple on high alert." She ordered, the floor guardians seem slightly surprise but they went back to their floors leaving only Abel who bowed to Nine Silvers.

"Lady Nine Silvers, what is your command?" Abel said. "Follow me, we going to explore those woods beneath us, and change to your true form." Nine Silvers said, Abel did exactly what her mistress said orange cloud cover her body while her shape change.

In her kitsune form she has orange fur while having eight long tails and her eyes glowed orange, she smaller than Nine Silvers's true form but she is the same size as humans while not as impressive as her mistress, Abel is still beautiful overall.

"What are we going, Lady Nine Silvers? " Abel asked Nine Silvers while bowing. "We going to see these black animals and evaluate their usefulness." Nine Silvers said wanting to see how powerful are the wildlife.

They fly over the forest and see a couple of the black animals. "Abel use your eyes to how many are there and see any anyone inspecting them." Nine Silvers said to Abel, being a martial lord Abel can fight off any opponents thanks to her elementals spirit.

Abel also have a skill called **[Identify Odds]** a skill that can determine any weakness her target and detect any thing that can see, while Nine Silvers personally think that Abel shouldn't rely that skill, she gave it to her in order to gain an upperhand over her opponents.

"Lady Nine Silvers, these creatures are not strong and I detect strange eyes." Abel said confusing Nine Silvers. "Show me the odds eyes then." Nine Silvers said as Abel fly over the "eyes" location.

Nine Silvers then saw them and realize these are cameras, a broken one at that. "What that doing here?" Nine Silvers said as she use her tails to pick it up. "Lady Nine Silvers, I apologize for asking more but what is that contraption?" Abel asked which does not surprised Nine Silvers.

"It a camera, it is made to record anything else both past and present if set like that." Nine Silvers said to Abel. "It seem to be technological, like those staff called guns the Wrath of Nine Tailed Fox has as weapons?" Abel said mentioning the group that her sisters is in.

"Yes and no, guns don't need power to use while camera are devices that require energy to operate." Nine Silvers said while not knowing how they worked, she does knows enough information to explain Abel.

"I see then, your peerless knowledge is to be expected, supreme one." Abel said while bowing. 'No! I'm not as knowledgeable as you think I am!' Nine Silvers thought. "No matter Abel search more of the cameras and take them to ensure that no one can see us."

Nine Silvers said to Abel while showing her how to turn the cameras off. "I will do your will and collect as much as I can." Abel said as she flew away to collect them. "Then it's time for me to test these creatures." Nine Silvers said as she went in where the creatures are.

When coast is cleared thanks to Abel, Nine Silvers show her selves to the creatures they were surprised at something that is bigger than them. "These ones must be bears weird type…" Nine Silvers mutter.

One of weird bears lunge toward her, Nine Silvers simply use her tails to smack it which much to her surprise the bear was obliterated in nanoseconds. "Yeesh I'm not that strong." Nine Silvers said looking at her tail, five of the creatures attempted to attack her.

Nine Silvers simply swipe them with her tails like a whip it killed them instantly. 'I sense something familiar with those creatures.' Nine Silvers thought and multiple black werewolf lunge at her they bite to her bite which does nothing to her at all.

The creatures were surprised that they doing nothing to Nine Silvers. "High tier physical invalidation III spell my friends." Nine Silvers smile and use **[Low Tier Kitsune Wave]** to destroy them except their Alpha. "Your crealy stronger than them go on attack me."

Nine Silvers taunt the alpha who took a step back which impressed Nine Silvers. "I see he smarter than these creatures and wiser… Maybe I should catch him to experiment." Nine Silvers said all of sudden however chains appear wrapping her.

'What is this?" Nine Silvers thought before an attack came toward intending to knock her, Nine Silver dodge the attack and it hit the bear which frenzied it and rush toward the attackers, she sees group of people wearing masks similar to the black creature however these look human.

The fight lasted longer than she expected and realized that these chains are very weak so her attackers are pretty weak, the fight ended with one holding the chains presumably the one that attack her kill the bear with hammer holding chains.

"What is that thing Gole?" One of the people said. "I don't know, it not grimm that for sure." Now named Gole who had horns said catching the attention of Nine Silvers. 'So these creatures are grimm huh well then I should capture them for interrogation."

Nine Silvers looked at the chains. "Look at the dumb fox it can't break these chains even a Goliath can't." Gole said smug about his chain which Nine Silvers simply break it with her mouth which greatly shocked. "What! That impossible!"

Gole scream shocked at his broken chain. "Don't just stand there attack that thing!" He scream as he prepare his weapon, Nine Silvers simply use her tails to attack them surprising them at her immense strength and long tails.

"How long are these!?" One of people fighting alongside Gole wielding a collapsible sword which surprised her fighting against Nine Silvers's tails before being grabbed by it. "How is this beast not tired!?" Gole said before being knocked out by Nine Silvers's tails.

Nine Silvers had finished subduing all the native as she looked at the grimm which is almost gone. "Dammit I was about to catch it myself." Nine Silvers said bitterly, she then notice Abel and Pahgigoth who rushed toward.

"Pahgigoth? What are you doing here?" Nine Silvers asked him. "Apologies my lady, but once I saw you being attacked I couldn't resist on not helping you." Pahgigoth said while bowing to her. "I collect as much of these camera before Pahgigoth told me of your condition…"

Abel said kneeling in shame for not protecting her mistress. "Don't be ashamed you two, everyone can't make it in time you know, I am however bitter that I lost my catch thanks to these inhabitants." Nine Silvers looked at her captive.

She felt a killing intent from the two NPC with her, looking at the inhabitants who denied their mistress. "I'm going to give you two my captives and deliver them to Zulfiqar to gain information, I going to return back to my throne for meditation."

Nine Silvers said before seeing a evil smile from Pahgigoth and Abel. 'I thought they are very neutral then again it probably their loyalty that cause it..." Nine Silvers said as she dropped her captives to them and using Gate which leaves her servants alone with her captives.

"How dare they!? Denying our mistress catch and killed it! Zulfiqar is going to have a field day with these fools!" Pahgigoth shout wanting to kill them but on Nine Silvers orders he won't killed them. "You're right about these idiots, death is a blessing to them Zulfiqar will make them beg."

Abel said as she prepare her gate while Pahgigoth carried them to the 5th floor

~5th floor~

Nothing but black and purple walls is all Abel and Pahgigoth see, as they walked to the torture house they see slimes who are guarding the door.

"Hold… Are you on orders by Lady Nine Silvers?" it said despite Pahgigoth ranking there are place in the temple where even floor guardians aren't allowed to go in without the permission of members of Fox Spirit or the floor guardians who had complete authority on these floors.

"Yes these fools insult her and deny her of something valuable, these will be the replacement of what they took." Pahgigoth said shocking the slimes. "May they scream in agony." The slimes said as they open the door.

Abel and Pahgigoth wonder around and saw Zulfiqar. "So these are the heathens that insulted the supreme one?" She said bitterly as Pahgigoth nodded. "I see… Place on the floor, I will do the rest…" Pahgigoth did what she said as she pick them up and place on chains.

"Are you two intending to stay in order to hear their agony?" Zulfiqar ask. "Unfortunately no we are planning to do something." Abel said to Zulfiqar. "Don't worry I will tried to make them scream hard enough for any to hear." Zulfiqar said.

"You must be joking! They're definitely going to do that thanks to your class and not only that you never failed at making weaklings scream!" Everyone in the room except the unconscious men laugh at his joke anyone. "Ha! You never cease with your facts Pahgigoth!"

Zulfiqar laugh while setting up her torture tools. "Now then it time for us to leave, Goodbye." Abel said politely as Pahgigoth use gate before Abel did the same. "Don't worry… I'm going to have a new bitch for my opera…" Zulfiqar said it with a smile.

A scream can be heard from the torture house.

~Beacon academy, 11:00 Am~

" **The unknown temple that appears out of the mountains had almost blocked the sun for Vale, reports says that many people are waking up late mistaken that it nighttime only to-"** The news stopped as Weiss turn it off irritated that they woke up late.

"I can't believe this we woke up late just because that temple blocking the sunlight." Weiss said angrily by the temple. "It good thing some of the light got past it and let us know it not nighty night." Yang said humorously.

"You think we investigate the temple by now but we were too busy with calming the people." Blake said annoyed because she woke up late. "I'm curious… what type of temple is that? I never seen that architect before." Ruby said wondering about the temple origins.

"Yeah you're right I'm interested on who made that temple…" Weiss said looking at it. "As far I'm concerned I hope it has something that I don't know... Fix our damages it cause?" Yang said dramatically. "I think we're going to find out very soon…" Blake said.

The Last Temple of Inari stood looking at Vale creeping out the city…

 **Author's note: FINALLY!** **I finished this part! I'm very sorry for the long wait I was taking a rest from making stories and then hurricane Irma showed up! fortunately I was in southern part of Puerto Rico so I wasn't affected but the power went out! So yeah sorry for the wait and I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	4. The mindful invaders

Nine Silvers is sitting on her throne thinking about the events. 'Strange, I feel attuned to everything…" Nine Silvers thought before hearing something. 'What that?' Nine Silvers thought however she realized she seeing something in her mind

'Oh I know this place! The torture house or the Pain House that what I like to called but everyone seemingly called it the torture house.' Nine Silvers thought about before seeing something, she sees Zulfiqar torturing the people she captured.

"NOT THERE, NOT THE- AAAAAAAH!" One of the victims scream while the other desperately tried to escape but can't. "Don't you know? You denied our mistress of her catch and now time to suffer the consequence." Zulfiqar said with delight while carving her victim waist.

"Dammit! You stop this right now!" Gole said before realizing that his weapon is lying on the ground, he use his hidden tail to grabbed it. "Let what happen if you have to fight yourself!" He said before throwing it at her with great strength, it didn't even cut her.

The weapon just broke once it hits Zulfiqar skin. "What is this?! How I can't hurt you!?" Gole scream at Zulfiqar who just laugh. "How pathetic! Just to think that you could try to hurt don't make me laugh or our mistress in that matter who is seeing my progress at this very moment!"

Zulfiqar said surprising Nine Silvers that Zulfiqar is aware that she being seen. 'Oh wait I'm using the **[Seishin Projection]** on accident, wait I was just thinking." Nine Silvers thought about. "You crazy bitch! I don't see your damn mistress at all!" Gole said

'Wait he can't see me? Then again in this skill only allies can see you while enemies have to own some information base counter spell to see me.' Nine Silvers think about it before Zulfiqar seemingly took offence at Gole. "Let see if you can see her once I'm through with you!"

She said angrily while slightly happy to torture him more while doing it mentally with the other prisoners, she went through her equipment and found her most terrifying tools. 'Why did I make her be like a rapist I never thought I would be making like that.'

Nine Silvers said before leaving not interested in what going to happen in there. 'I realize something I'm not caring for those lives Zulfiqar is torturing It seem that becoming to my character is changing my morality especially since I'm now a true neutral.'

Nine Silvers thought before sensing a dark presence coming outside the temple. "Maybe I should investigate that matter." Nine Silvers said before transporting her astral form to go there.

~Vale Warehouse~

"So what Cinder? We can't progress with your plan because of that damn temple?" A man wearing white and red is with horns talking to Cinder. "We have to, my plans would be in ruin if the Vytal festival was cancelled in this year and all this would be for nothing." Cinder says.

"Look. I lost 500 men and the base because of that explosion and right now we don't have any information about the survivors." Adam said to Cinder. "Don't try to threaten me and beside it be short because the military and the hunters will investigate the temple and we will wait."

Cinder said. "Fine then, I'm can't bring more men here because of the massive lockdown for now…" Adam said bitterly while leaving Cinder who is now talking to a strange creature. "Don't worry Cinder, I'm confident they won't cancelled the Vytal festival."

The strange creature stop sending Cinder's Mistress message. "That not what I'm afraid." Cinder said looking at the temple. "I'm actually scared what lies there." Cinder says little did she know someone was watching her.

'A plot to destroy this city? Hmm maybe I should try to help those hunter she mentioned…" Nine Silvers thought before deciding to go back. "What was that?" Cinder said creating her swords only to see no one. "Odd I felt something unnatural behind me."

~The throne room~

Nine Silvers came back to her body as soon as she open her eyes Nine Silvers see Vulluin bowing to her. "Vulluin, are you here to report?" Nine Silvers asked. "No Lady Nine Silvers, I simply here to see your progress." Vulluin answered.

'He knows that I use that spell, I should tell him about what I see.' Nine Silvers thought and decide to tell him. "I found a plan in that city that is up to no good as for now I decide to save them from that plan." Nine Silvers said hoping that it was the right decision.

"Yes Lady Nine Silvers, By your command I can use my spies to find the people planning to destroy the city or even Umbra can do it for us." Vulluin said not questioning his lady. "We plan for that later as the people of the city and what I hear hunters would try to investigate our home."

Nine Silvers explain to Vulluin. "It seem that ignorance is a problem then." Vulluin said. "Vulluin set our security to the entrance to zero, I want them to get into our home." Nine Silvers said to her creation who nodded much to the surprised to Nine Silvers.

"Yes my lady, they can test our defense and determine their strength, your intelligence is almost unrivaled." Vulluin said to Nine Silvers who smile at his knowledge of Momonga. "By the way, I don't want them killed Vulluin let everyone know about that." Nine Silvers said.

"Of course Lady Nine Silvers." Vulluin said while leaving. 'I thought he wouldn't like that idea but he seem to think that I'm testing the temple defense…' Nine Silvers thought.

~9th floor~

Vulluin walked in the hallway of where all of their gods reside. "Vulluin! Been awhile since I seen you out of your prison…" A deep voice can be heard Vulluin looked at the source, a figure is emerging from the shadows it looked like a black knight albeit look rusty and exposed.

It wears a hood which covers it face which has two glowing blue eyes, it has skulls in it shoulder while having a long waistcloth which cover it legs but it clear that it wearing steel boots, it has gauntlets with bones plate, his armor has holes which expose his bones.

This is Xapan a skeleton warrior which was made to resemble Momonga.

"Calibri… How many times do I have to tell you that I'm happy with my position." Vulluin said not offended by Xapan comments of the throne room being his prison because he as loyal as everyone else here. " Oh please you been stuck there for so long I lost count..." Calibri said.

"As your advisor and backup I should at least be concerned of your health." Calibri said, Vulluin is not surprised by his concern as an Advisor an honorary position which helps the floor guardians with all types of problem including backing them up or taking their position for awhile.

"Forget about that we should inform all the floor guardians and advisor about a potential invasion in our home." Vulluin said. "Don't worry I heard it all in the throne room, it about time though none of us have anything to train." The skeleton said while laughing.

"That is coming from a lazy ass skeleton " Vulluin argued. "I know that why I'm staying at the third floor once I'm finished massaging my fellow advisor." Xapan said while Vulluin frowned before using message to contact fellow floor guardians.

~8th floor~

The floor where the most demonic floor guardian protect and live there is surprisingly the most peaceful looking, the interior is the sky with a beautiful sun while most of the floor consisted of gardens fit for royalty and a maze the most deceiving part where countless traps reside.

And in the place where Target live the floor guardians is painting a portrait of Nine Silvers with all of her beauty in it. "Ha I finished the portrait of my lady once again." Target looked at it with happiness as he put it in the wall among the other members of Fox Spirit especially Nine Silvers.

A clap can be heard which come from a female white knight a very beautiful one it armor gleam with light and it cape which signified Her status. "Congratulations Target, you finished another portrait of our lovely lady." She said. "Thank you Sorozhe, how the garden?"

"Good, the hidden knight are taking care of it and the wraith are standing guard and the traps are set as always…" She said before receiving a new message from Xapan. "Yes I also received it by Vulluin." Target said seriously. "Perhaps we should gather at the third floor."

"What? Why that place?" Target asked. "I don't know Xapan doesn't really tell anyone these type of stuff except Lady Nine Silvers." Sorozhe shrug before she and Target used gate to move to the third floor.

~7th floor~

White clouds are the only things seen, however behind it there lies a building which look like it was made in the heavens despite it harmless look the residents aren't, countless Archangel flames patrol the area while Principality Observations are guarding the entrance.

Normally they would be very weak but the place has a active effect which give them powerful buffs making them almost 75 because of this high level angels are a bigger threat to the invaders, in the desk Gnostic is writing a book she making.

"Almost done, I should check on the angels guarding the entrance to the 8th floor." Gnostic was about to stand until a voice came in. "No need for that Gnostic, I already talked to them." A figure appear he looked like a savage warrior, and it has red eyes and fangs.

"Shetel, where have you been during the predicament we have yesterday?" Gnostic asked her advisor. "I was at the 5th floor visiting Ajambo, when her door suddenly got stuck and she have to lockpick her own door which took hours."

"What were you doing with Zulfiqar's advisor?" Gnostic asked. "We were talking about how great her room is minus the door however." Shetel said, Gnostic knows he's lying and Shetel is aware and yet he still try lie about his relationship with Ajambo.

"I know that your relationship with Ajambo is a nice one so stop with the lying please." Gnostic said to Shetel until they receive the message. "How sad that ignorance is a thing somehow." Gnostic said. "No kidding, we should go to the 3th floor like Xapan suggested."

"Is Xapan doing something again?" Gnostic said to Shetel. "I don't know like the skeleton never really care anything except Vulluin and Lady Nine Silvers." Shetel said before using gate. "I'm taking a walkway to the third floor." Gnostic said as Shetel shrug and used gate.

~6th floor~

In the Rugged forest where the sky is orange and the inhabitants are mostly deadly animal and orcs, there's a camp filled with orcs and minotaurs who are training and a house made of cloth and bones is home to the floor guardian.

Pahgigoth is playing a strategy board game called chess given by his mistress who wanted him to be a good strategist so he been playing it for a long time honing his skills in tactics alongside his advisor. "So Pahgigoth, what's the outside look like?" A female voice can be heard.

Facing to the front Pahgigoth sees a robe female figure with pauldron and a necklace, her head has two horns while her eyes looked sharp and wielding a staff which has a odd figure this is Pahgigoth's advisor, Audrina.

"It has the dangerous feel, probably to the inhabitants and the grimm, creatures that are completely dark and has bone armor as for the sentient life, we find those weird race which looked like humans but have animal features." Pahgigoth said.

"I guess they are the ones who attempted to defy our lady." Audrina said while taking out Pahgigoth's queen. "Anyone that Zulfiqar has tortured is considered insults to her, only Lady Nine Silvers can forgive them and let them go." Pahgigoth said while rounding up Audrina's King.

"I heard that one of the prisoners attempted to kill her." Audrina said before she and Pahgigoth suddenly laugh at the foolishness of that person. "Hahaha! In that type of level! There's no way he can hurt her, she has the highest defense and magic defense we ever see!"

Pahgigoth and Audrina continue to laugh until they receive the message. "It seems that the inhabitants don't know what await them here." Pahgigoth said to Audrina. "So it seems, Xapan want us to watch their intrusion at the third floor." Audrina said.

"What is he doing Audrina." Pahgigoth said annoyed at Xapan antics. "Honestly I don't know at all." Audrina said. "Let get this over with." Both NPC walk to the entrance to the fifth floor.

~4th floor~

There's nothing but fog and mountains of any kind where the birdman, griffins, and dragons flew over. it has unknown ships did the same somehow, it has volcano, snow that doesn't melt and a floating mountain the biggest of them all.

The floating mountains is happen to be the room of Nedorth, the guardian of this floor who is cleaning her gold given by Nine Silvers has a role-playing way since dragons often hoard treasure.

Nedorth often clean them as a hobby and an mean to respect her lady while treating it as a holy items, she often guards it while on duty she summoned some dragons to protect the hoard of gold she care deeply.

"Almost there…" Nedorth said cleaning the hoard of gold given by Nine Silvers who the dragon treasured it immensely. "Nedorth, how are you still cleaning that? You should have finished it hours ago like all the time." A male voice echoed in her room.

"Pseudonym, I was with Lady Nine Silvers who decide to see the outside." Nedorth answered her advisor who had wings and wear mithril robes and a adamantite mask. "I see, been awhile since you came out outside Nedorth, by away Vulluin and Xapan send messages to us."

That caught Nedorth by surprised. "What! For how long?" Nedorth said panicking. "Since I arrived, you missed it because you were cleaning the gold and that we should go to the third floor." Pseudonym said as he used gate. "Hold on let me finish!." Nedorth said.

"Alright I'm finished Pseudonym…" Nedorth said as she shrink to fit in the gate while Pseudonym follow her.

~3th floor~

In the third floor, there lies a village in ancient japanese architect and rather big, it's bigger than a city with the inhabitants being mostly of oni, while they are the same as regular demons they have more bizarre class and relies on versatility and have more different appearance.

The sky doesn't have a sun instead it just have a moon which is the only light beside the ones at the village. At the large house where the floor guardian, Umbra reside who is making statues of guild members of Fox Spirit.

"Just need the final touches, and there I have captured the beauty of my creator." Umbra said looking at his newly made statues of his creator, Thedark2000. "Hello there brother, I see you finished making the statue of our creator." A female voice can be heard from the door.

Umbra turned around and see a female samurai who armor is almost completely white even her weapons are white he simply smile. "Wybert! My dear sister how the citizens of our lady?" Umbra asked his sister.

"The people here are happy and curious on what outside looked like, and you notice the message right?" Wybert said to her brother who is surprised. "No I didn't even notice it, I was so focus on making my statue I ignored it." Umbra said as he looked up the message.

"And not only that, the floor guardians and advisors except Axel, Aiko, RAID, and Hulta are going to be here." Wybert said while Umbra began to set up stuff. "Then we should prepare our fellow comrades visit and potentially our lady." Wybert smile and help her brother out.

~Outside~

Five bullheads can be seen flying towards the temple itself. "So guys what do you think is in that temple?" Yang asked to the team CFVY who were pulled out of their mission quickly when the temple appear.

"I don't know honestly, I guessing that since it's a temple it could be religious stuff?" The leader of team Coco answered. "It could some long lost treasure that was buried somehow." One of team members Velvet said while the other two members Fox and Yatsuhashi shrug.

"What about you guys what do you think it is?" Fox ask team RWBY. "I like to think that the temple might some- okay I don't know what it is at all." Ruby said smiling. "I'm with my sister actually I don't think much about that type of topic." Yang said siding with Ruby.

"I believe it was a temple is older than the great war after all it seems deserted and it came from the temple." Weiss said looking at the temple. "I'm very interested in it past maybe it's has history that can solve mysteries." Blake said obviously interested in the temple.

The bullhead they're in stopped. "We must of arrived." Yatsuhashi said standing up while everyone did the same, when they come out team JNPR can be sean alongside two other people, Glynda and Oobleck while three other bullheads are releasing atlas soldiers.

When the temple came some atlas ship which was close to vale came to the city while being ordered to investigate the temple alongside the hunters which send 30 robots. "Just look at that temple! It seems so preserve and look!" Oobleck said rushing toward the fox statues.

"It's preserve beyond anything I seen it looked real and not a hint of crack." Oobleck said pulling something out of his pocket and dust of the dirt on the nose of left statue. "Come on Oobleck we're here to investigate not looking at it." Glynda said annoyed by his antics.

"Hunters and huntress we're here to investigate this temple so keep alert to any grimm while the soldiers would follow to offer any assistance as for now we should enter tempel right now." Glynda said as everyone got serious and looked up only for them to start sweating and shudder.

"Why are there so many stairs!?" Everyone scream as the stairs which has 6,000 steps, one of the statue Oobleck dust off appears to be shaking especially the nose.

 **Author's note: Sorry it took awhile, I was extremely busy in these past months I always use my free time to play games like Pokemon ultra moon or my new Nintendo switch from Christmas, but I'm slowly coming back to write stories! Let just hope it stays...**

"Achoo!" The statue sneeze as well as Nora saving his cover. "Bless you." Jaune said. "Did I heard something else?" Ren said making the statue slightly shaking. "I'm pretty sure it me Ren." Nora said while smiling.

"Strange I could of swore I also heard something else." Pyrrha said look around and shrug walking up the stairs, as everyone is out of the first statues vicinity they talked. "Dammit! you almost blow our cover!" the statue to the right said. "I'm s-sorry! I'm allergic to feather!"

"Your lucky that I make that girl sneeze to cover yours! You idiot!" Right statue silent argued to the left statue for awhile...


	5. Information

All the floor guardians and advisor except first and second, were currently listening to Zulfiqar who had gained information of this world and explain everything to them to dust, grimm, faunus, technology, hunters, kingdoms, aura and semblance.

"So these hunters are the supposed to be the defenders of this mankind while grimm try to destroy them and they have these aura which protect them and had special abilities." Vulluin said to Zulfiqar.

"Yes, my victim's semblance was to strengthen steel so the chains he used was meant to trap opponents who he believes they can't break out." Zulfiqar said. "And these grimm can be stronger the longer they live, interesting." Pahgigoth said smiling.

"Yes as Zulfiqar explain to me these grimm are apparently soulless and yet they are alive, they seem to be golems to me." A female voice can be heard which come from a female assassin that wears light armor and has wolf ears and tails a werewolf it seemed.

"Ajambo why are you still hiding in the dark my dear?" Zulfiqar said to her advisor who simply come out. "You know I'm sensitive to light." Ajambo said before going back to the shadows. "We should inform this to Lady Nine Silvers." Umbra said.

"Lady Nine Silvers already know this she visit with us when we got the message." Zulfiqar said. "As expected to a supreme being." Vulluin said as Nine Silvers appear who is wearing strange clothes. "Lady Nine Silvers, apologies but what are you wearing?" Vulluin said while bowing.

Nine Silvers is wearing a short jacket with long sleeves and a shirt underneath the jacket, she also wears black jeans and white shoes. "I use Lesser Create Item to make this clothing as a means to disguise myself."

Nine Silvers explained to Vulluin who began to think about her plan until she gave Vulluin a note. "This should explain my plan to you quickly while I wait." Nine Silvers said before using gate, the overseer quickly read the note. "What's her plan Vulluin?" Ajambo asked from the shadows.

"It's a plan to join the beacon academy at the Vale." Vulluin said in a awe tone by tye details Nine Silvers put and the steps they should follow.

~Outside~

"Why does it have so many stairs." Jaune said as everyone was able to reach the entrance they simply stand to take a breather even the teachers are exhausted for taking the stairs. "I can't believe that I'm tired for taking the stairs it's unlike me." Oobleck said.

Once everybody regained their breath they looked at the temple with it glory, trees which are surprisingly well cut like somebody has been taking care of them, statues not having a single crack in them, they see some type of flag which has a symbol at the entrance which has a gate.

"That is the most gorgeous flag I ever seen." Coco said impressed and a bit jealous at it beauty. "And the symbols is more impressive than what I seen." Weiss said looking at the symbol, it has nine long tails covering something which looked like a fox but with gold and silver eyes.

It also has markings which is formed odd language and orbs can be seen, appears to be forming a circle while surrounded by weapons like katana, mace, staff, axe, bow, arrows, axes, and sword. "Looked at those weapon design…"

Ruby is currently at awe at the weapons in the flag. "Ruby snapped out of it, we have a mission to do." Yang said getting her younger sister to wake from her state as Blake look at the entrance. "I feel odd about that entrance..." Blake said quietly confused on her cat instinct.

"No matter, we should proceed to enter the temple." Glynda said as she motion the robots to stay outside while she and everyone entered the temple it self, as they continue to walk at the dark hallway they feel started to feel heat. "Uh guys I started to be a little sweaty here and hot."

Jaune said as everybody notice the sudden heat. "Yeah it gotten really hot here and It's like there's… lava." Pyrrha said before looking at the unbelievable sight. "Lava literally lava that is not burning the wood or cloth hanging around." Ren said shock at the sight.

He's right whole place would have look peaceful have not been for the lava and cave, it looks very unsettling to them except one. "Ooh! How cool is that place where instead of water, is lava! How awesome is that!" Nora said excitedly much to Ren who now protesting.

Everyone carefully walk at the wooden bridges not wanting to fall in the lava as they continue walking they see something, it looks like a charred black knight wearing plate armor and using a savage big axe much to Weiss's displeasure and Ruby's delight at the weapon design.

"That is a demonic looking knight I ever seen." Jaune said while Coco look at it armor. "It looks so burned and somehow it looked badass with the long waistcloth and spiky design like it was meant to be burned…" She said and much to everyone's shock it moves.

His head began to looked at them which surprise them and decided to talk. "Humans and faunus…" He's said deeply looking at Blake and Velvet which shocked the cat faunus at his perception of her. "You have come here to sack us I see." His voice resonate the walls.

"What!? We're not here to steal anything! We want to know why did your temple appear!" Oobleck said until it began to move. "No matter, you are intruders and I would have to deal with you people by the order of our mistress." He said who began to pulled his axe.

"My name is Axel the black, and you will have the honor of fighting a floor guardian!" Axel said as he pointed his fiery weapon at them, the hunters and huntress pull their weapons to fight him. 'I am told not to killed them and push them to the second floor…"

He thought and immediately jump high behind them. "You shall not escape either." He said in a monotone voice surprising the hunters making them take a step back away from him. "He's fast!" Ruby muttered before he continuously cast fireball at them forcing the hunters to run.

Everyone went deeper to his floor who he began to follow them. "What type of semblance is that?!" Yang said as the hunters continue to run before stopping and aim their weapons at the floor guardian, Axel quickly went toward them. " **[Lesser Wave]!"**

He said hitting the floor with his axe which surprised the hunters at the strength he used, creating a wave which knock them off their feet for a bit, Yang quickly recovered and went straight for Axel who simply let her hit him to see how powerful these hunters are.

"Let see how good you are at close range!" Yang punch him in the face multiple time but much to her shock he wasn't faze and punch her in the stomach which knock her toward her team. "Yang! Are you okay!?" Ruby said to her older sister who clutch her stomach.

"Jeez! He almost took all of my aura out with a single hit!"Yang exclaim painfully as team CFVY started attacking Axel alongside Glynda who used her semblance to knock him off, however her attack didn't seem to move him at all. "How are you resisting my semblance!?"

Glynda said shocked how her semblance doesn't work."It doesn't matter…" Axel said before grabbing a punch from Coco which create a shockwave. "How strong are you!?" She said shocked on his strength. "You think that enough to hurt me?"

Axel said now knowing that the huntress semblance is enhanced strength. Alright then big guy, EAT THIS!" Coco yell holding a case before turning into a minigun, Axel sense two humans coming up close behind. "A distraction huh."

Axel said before disappearing as the minigun began to spin. "Oh shit!" Coco said nearly shooting her teammates and much to her shock, Axel is in front of her face. "You thought that would work?" Axel said punching Coco in the face slamming her to team CFVY.

"You're going to pay for that!" Pyrrha said pulling her weapons to attack Axel. "Very well then…" Axel said pointing his axe at Pyrrha who throw her shield toward Axel who simply catch it and run toward her, Pyrrha began shooting him to slow him down but he didn't deter at all.

Axel throw her shield at terrifying speed that could have taken Pyrrha head had not been for her semblance moving the shield and catch it, Axel notice her semblance and took measure.

" **[Silent cast: Lesser Magnetic resistance] [Silent cast: Low tier Magnetic Punishments]!"**

Everyone look at his axe intrigued by it glow, it didn't last long as Axel quickly attack Pyrrha without warning, Pyrrha almost didn't dodge the axe before Axel is about to turn Pyrrha attempted to used her semblance to knock his weapon however she was electrocuted.

She scream as Axel kick her knocking her off. "Pyrrha! Guy we need to help her!" Jaune said as his team and team RWBY nodded. "Let break his leg!" Nora said rushing toward Axel much to the protest of Ren, Nora began use Magnhild launching multiple grenade.

"What are those?" Axel said as one made contact with his head which resulted in a pink explosion. "Got him!" Nora said excitedly only for the smoke to dissipate to see Axel completely fine much to Nora dismay.

"Nora! Ren and I will distract him while you hit him with everything you got!" Jaune said as his teammates nodded, Jaune and Ren rush towards Axel. "Willing to save your teammate? Let see how good you three are." Axel said as he equip his shield.

Ren began to shoot him while Jaune put his shield up as both hunters distract the floor guardian, Nora attempt to hit him with her hammer Axel dodge the attack. " **[Electric Strike]!"** He punch huntress in the chest with his skill Nora was able to stand and she seem to be stronger now.

'A Electric immunity and absorption semblance?' Axel thought catching a hammer strike surprising Nora. "You gotta be ki-" She said before being punched in the face throwing her near the lava. "Nora!" Ren shouted as Axel get closed to her intending to knock her unconscious.

The floor guardian dodge an attack from Ruby who change her weapon to shoot him. "A nice change, but useless." Axel said as he took the shot without damage he then sees a white girl creating a glyph on the lava creating a round rock which slightly angered Axel.

'How dare she! Ruining the supreme beings work!' Axel thought as he began to rush toward Weiss who is surprised before Oobleck quickly use his weapon to hit the rock creating a fast projectile which Axel simply catch it without much of resistance.

Axel quickly throw the rock toward the lava and glare at them. "You dare insult our lady by ruining her work!?" He said angrily shocking everyone over a simple thing. **"[Electric Sphere]!"** Ball of electricity appear in front of Axel and started to follow both Weiss and Oobleck.

"Run!" Oobleck said as he and Weiss quickly ran as the sphere hurl toward them in a fast pace, as they run Weiss gave a ice dust to Blake which quickly went toward as the ball is about to hit her, Blake used her semblance and the dust Weiss gave to create a ice sculpture to take the hit.

As soon as everyone got together they quickly attack Axel who equip his personal shield…

~Nine Silver's Room~

"Impressive but not enough, they're disappointingly weak… if I hadn't ordered everyone to not kill them then it would have been over in a instant." Nine Silvers said as she looked at the battle with the **[Crystal of True View]** An item she created to perform better than the mirror.

It can see everything in a dungeon or outside and even those with anti information magic unless it was given boosted magic, this is one of the most used ones in reconnaissance. "Normally since they had Hunter job class I wouldn't fight them due to my weakness against hunters but…"

She felt a presence in front of her door Nine Silvers went over to the door and open it to see an young boy who can be mistaken for a girl due to his appearance, he has short blue hair with a ponytail, he also wear a kimono with armor plating to his upper torso and his arms.

He also has dark blue eyes and fox ears while seven tails curl together while one of them had some kind of sharp object on the top, the feminine boy looked serious but he seem to be hiding his blush with his kimono when Nine Silvers looked at him.

He's one of the Servants of Kitsune, Tadao "Lady Nine Silvers, I am here…" He said in a stoic voice. "Good that you're here Tadao, I need you to help me with my plan I set in place." Nine Silvers said as she let Tadao in and close the door to set her plans in motion.

 **Author's note: I finally finished this one! Seriously I was writing this story during my time without power! God I'm very glad that it came back!**


	6. The spiders all in tune

**Proofread by OverWarlord**

The Hunters and Huntresses are trying to keep up with Axel, who simply blocked all of their attacks with his shield.

"How is he blocking all this!?" Yang said, shocked on how many hits were blocked.

"I never thought anyone could block like that!" Pyrrha said while trying to use her semblance on Axel but it won't work.

"Time to end this **[Shockwave]**." Axel pushed everyone out to one of the torii gates, which lead them deeper into the Temple.

Oobleck saw Axel slowly moving towards them. "We need to get away!" He said as everyone took his advice and went to one of the areas in the first floor.

~ Third floor ~

"It seems that they have taken the bait." Vulluin said as the hunters continue further down.

"They're gonna meet Aiko, I want to see their reaction!" A proud voice resonated behind a door.

A dwarf appeared right before the floor guardians. He has orange wild hair and beard, the dwarf wears grey armor with red eyes in the stomachs. He wears one bulky gauntlet shape like a hammer and red cloth. He has the most enthusiastic face that the temple can offer.

"Grusel, enthusiastic as ever." Zulfiqar mutter for a bit.

Vulluin look at the advisor of the second floor and said:

"How's the floor? I don't normally get reports about that place."

"The usual, my automatons are taking care of good ole RAID." Grusel proudly said.

"It always RAID that need to be checked, what wrong with him?" Pahgigoth asked.

"He gets bonuses from those. Lady Nine Silver made that order ever since he came to her Temple." The adviser explained.

"Oh. The hunters arrived at Aiko's cave." Ajambo points out to the hunters.

Grusel's smile got bigger.

"I don't know about you, but I love hearing people scream." He said, which confused Zulfiqar.

"Doesn't he have 100 sense of justice?" The brain eater whispered to Vulluin.

"Yes. It just that he enjoy the screaming of any kind for some reason. Makes him almost as bad as you, but really he's still one of the good ones in the temple." Vulluin explained.

~First floor~

The hunters are currently hiding in one of the ancient japanese style houses.

"What the fuck was that!?" Coco scream.

"I would scold you for that, but you're right. What was that thing? " Glynda said.

"I can't believe that we didn't do any damage to it at all." Yang added.

"The way that knight went after me when I cooled down the lava, it has a superior from the way it talks." Weiss mentioned.

"Good lord that's terrifying " Ren said out of character.

"Okay We need to get out of here, so about-" Ruby was about strategise until...

"You are not making strategies on my watch " Axel appears out of nowhere.

"Eeh!? Run!" Velvet said, as everyone follows her suggestion.

Nora used her grenade to make smoke, giving her and the hunters time to move out.

"Where did he come from?! I didn't hear him coming!" Blake said in shock.

Ruby looked at the floor guardian with determination, looked at Yang and said:

"Yang! Attack him from the side! I'll keep him distracted!" Ruby said as she started shooting.

"I got you covered!" Yang said as she rushed towards Axel.

While Axel blocks the shots from Ruby, Yang appeared behind to punch Axel, only for him to jump and Ruby's shot hit Yang. The blond girl smiled however, and attacked Axel with harder punches.

'She got stronger. That must be her semblance, taking damage and she gets stronger " Axel thought before he smiled at their strategy.

He blocked a barrage of punches from Yang, who looks frustrated.

'Dammit! He's still blocking them with no problem!" Yang thought before Axel kicked her hard on the side. She can only say one word:

"Fuck."

Yang quickly flew to the arms of Ruby, who lost her footing and fell.

"Yang! Are you okay!?" Ruby said panicking, Yang just pulled her arms to do a okay gesture.

Team CFVY quickly rush to Ruby side alongside Oobleck and Glynda.

"Okay! I got a strategy to beat the knight. We need Yang however, so we're going to proceed with our plan. So get her in shape quick!" Oobleck said before going off to fight along team CFVY and Glynda.

Team JNPR quickly came to Ruby along with Weiss and Blake.

"How bad is she?" Weiss asked.

"She's alright. Just a big bruise on her side." Ruby said.

Weiss quickly used her semblance to heal Yang up.

"You can do anything with your semblance princess." Yang complemented Weiss.

Weiss just look at her with irritated scowl.

"It's just complement!" Yang argued.

The heiress just sighed and continued healing her teammate.

"Holy shit." Yang blurted out while looking at the battle.

Everyone at her side looked in her direction and their eyes widened.

Team CFVY is getting destroyed including Oobleck and Glynda.

Axel casually kicks Yatsuhashi in the stomach before punching Coco's face, Velvet decided to use her light copies while Fox tried to use his speed assuming that Axel is slow, unfortunately it failed. Axel simply just dodged her copies of weapons which caught his interest.

'The way she uses them in the same fashion means that her semblance is mimicry.' Axel thought.

Fox attempted to strike the floor guardian with his blade but Axel just caught them, Axel just looked at him.

"Oh no " At that moment Fox thought he saw Axel's face.

Axel grabbed the hunter in training's head and forced it to the ground.

"Stop it!" Velvet demanded before using her weapon, copying Ember Celica and trying to punch him. If only she could land a hit, because Axel simply blocked her attacks with his palm, each hit creating a small shockwave.

"Take this!" Glynda said using her semblance at its peak.

Axel took it with no problem. Oobleck tried to hit him with thermos, Axel simply jumped while kicking both teachers away.

Team RWBY and JNPR are watching this with newfound fear.

"Oh god. How are we supposed beat that... thing." Yang said, never before has she ever felt this afraid in a battle.

"He is so good, no one, even my sister can't be that good " Weiss admits.

"What is our strategy!?" Ruby screamed.

"Oh yeah!" Jaune said realizing it.

"Okay. We going to give Yang an opening to push that thing into the lava, but we need it distracted!" Jaune explained.

"Then Weiss should stay to give Yang a boost. All of us will join the fight to help out." Ruby said causing her friends to nod.

Axel continued his fight with the hunters until Team JNPR appeared, all four of them surrounding him. 'I should figure out the males' semblance. I don't want to deal with random elements.' Axel thought, quickly keeping his distance with them.

The other hunters that were fighting earlier joined Team JNPR. They appear determined while Axel looked at them with a blank stare.

 **"[Inceneration]** " A blast of fire appears from his hand. Jaune stoped it with his shield but he fell down from the impact. "Jaune!" Pyrrha screamed, she uses Mil to shoot Axel, while Nora used Magnhild to create a shockwave to make him unbalanced.

Axel simply jumped and landed behind Nora.

"Shit!" Nora said as she tried to gain distance, but Axel grabed her arms and threw her to Pyrrha. Ren quickly trys to distract Axel, but he simply caught up to Ren, and flicked his head... Which knocked him to poor Jaune, who just got up.

"Let do this!" Ruby said as she positioned herself.

"I hope this works " Blake mutters for a bit.

On the other side, Yang and Weiss prepare themselves for the plan. Weiss uses her semblance on Yang who simply positioned herself for a punch.

Blake rushed toward Axel while shooting at him.

" **[Fireball]**." Axel throws his attack at Blake, who was able to dodge it.

Oobleck and Glynda attack Axel from behind as team CFVY and JNPR throw everything they have at him.

'They could damage me, slightly, if this keep up.' Axel thought as he punched and kicked the hunters.

"That's it, **[Shockwave].** " Axel said as everyone was thrown away by the shockwave.

The hunters backup till being inches away from the lava. Axel prepares his axe until...

"You leave them alone!" Ruby appears from the side, using her semblance and recoil of Crescent Rose, she pulled her weapon upward, toward Axel's head.

Only for a split second, did Axel have time to slightly move his head to dodge, but the scythe hit his helmet, due to the position of the blade it went flying up. Everyone can see the face of Axel.

"Y-you're a human!?" Ruby said in shock.

Everyone was left speechless including Weiss, who lost control of her semblance, as a result Yang went straight to Axel with her fist.

"Nononono!" Yang said trying to stop her momentum.

Her fist connected with Axel, which pushed him off the ledge to the lava, much to the horror of the hunters.

"Oh my god!" Ruby said covering her mouth.

Yang starts panicking for killing a human.

Without warning however, The lava exploded. It would have burned the hunter if it wasn't for their aura protecting them.

Axel can be seen standing on the lava, shocking everyone at his ability to survive at such intense temperatures.

"Goodbye. **[Blade of Kagu-Zuchi].** " Axel said, as a giant stone katana appears. It's on fire and lava can be seen leaking out in the cracks of the blade.

Everyone's iris shrink at the display.

"Run away!" Jaune said as he ran screaming like a girl.

Everyone did the same except the screaming part.

Axel chased them to the cave where his adviser lives.

~Third floor~

"That took way too long " Grusel said in a bored tone.

"That blondie seem horrified at the thought of killing." Xapan mentioned from behind.

"Xapan, what do you think about that strategy they just pulled?" Vulluin asked.

"Awesome, but it would have failed anyway." Xapan replied while making shruging gesture.

"True, he was holding back. But now he's serious " Vulliun said, his eyes shifted for a bit.

"If you excuse me, I will be with Lady Nine Silver " The overseer said as he used [Gate].

Grusel looked at Xapan for a bit and said:

"Hey Xapan! I got those things ready, just like you asked."

Xapan laughs at the comment. Everyone looks at him with annoyed expressions.

"What did you do this time Xapan " Gnostic asked.

"Oh nothing, all I did was borrow those broken eyes or camera from Abel. Give those to Grusel and have them repaired." Xapan replied.

"Why?" Nedorth asked in an annoyed tone.

"Because I want to try something new." Xapan answered.

~First floor~

"Run! Run! Run!" Jaune repeatedly said as everyone ran away from Axel, who is still chasing them with the flaming sword.

"Normally I would admire his weapon, but I know my limits!" Ruby admitted, while being in lead due to her semblance.

"Oobleck, what's our plan!?" Pyrrha asked.

"Let me think! Wait, where are we?"

Everyone realized that they are standing on a spider web. So far, it's not sticky but the danger is the bottom where giant spikes can be seen. It appears to have skeletons of previous victims.

"Holy shit." Coco blurted out.

"It seems that those spike have claimed people before we got here. And from the looks of it, they've been there for quite a while." Oobleck said as he looked into the helmet he took from Axel.

"When did you get that?!" Glynda asked.

Oobleck looks at Glynda and smiled. "Oh I just picked it up the moment that person started chasing us. Fascinating that this helmet is quality made, even when scorched."

"I have to admit that's some pretty sweet gear he got." Coco admit.

"I would like to have it back." Axel appears, startling the hunters.

"I don't know how you people forgot about me, but I will let that pass for complimenting my lady." Axel said as everyone looks at him weirdly.

"Who is your lady? The person in charge of this temple?" Glynda questioned Axel, who said:

"Yes. The one who rules this temple with a iron fist. The one who gave us meaning, without her. We will never be the same."

Everyone got scared at his speech.

"Yes The one who gave us meaning. The supreme being that is by all means, Our mistress.

A mysterious voice can be heard resonating within the cave.

Everyone looks around and when they look up, they froze at the sight.

A spider descended upon them, if it was even called a spider. It's big, very big, it's bigger than a deathstalker; perhaps even bigger than a ancient deathstalker.

It has eight legs like all spiders, It also looks like a black widow and the usual spot is blue instead of red. However the similarities end there. The legs does not look remotely anything that most spider legs do. It looks like swords that could slice through anything.

It appears to have armor plating on the main body with Japanese markings around the armor. It also has 16 eyes which glows blue. And not only that, it appeared to have these arms, 8 to be precise, That are coming out of the body, they look like the spider's legs making them look odd.

As it continues to descend, One of those arms went toward Oobleck at a fast rate.

Oobleck couldn't understand what happened, he had the helmet, but now it's gone.

The spider has grabbed the helmet without anyone noticing.

It gave the helmet back to Axel, who simply held it his hand. The spider began to caress Axel, much to the shock of the others.

"I'm impressed that you people got his helmet. But now we must end this." The spider looked at Axel, who said:

"You're right Aiko, I been playing with them for too long."

Aiko looks up and did some noises, causing some type of rattles up there.

Small spiders began to appear, thousands of spiders show up, covering the cave.

Oobleck sensed something was up in the spikes and looked down, much to his horror.

Skeletons began to move, they slowly got themselves off the spikes. A figure can be seen holding his skinless hand, likely reanimating it.

Oobleck looked around, gritting his teeth at the sight.

"Okay, maybe there's a way out." Oobleck said.

"Uh professor, I think you need to see this." Blake mentions.

"Uh? What is it?" Oobleck turned around to see all females, except blake, looking at the spiders.

"Pyrrha? Nora are you two okay?" Jaune said while Ren looked at Nora worriedly.

"Glynda? Glynda! Snap out! What happened?" Oobleck asks Glynda.

"Coco, Velvet are you two okay?" Fox said as Yatsuhashi tried to snap them back to real life.

Blake looked at her team with a confused glance. All of them looked scared for some reason.

"SPIDERS!" They scream and grab their teammates and run, and that includes Glynda, who took Oobleck to run alongside them.

"What the-!?" Axel looks at them with a surprised look on his face.

Aiko looked upset for some reason. "Hey! Don't run! We were about to used my new combo!"

"New combo?" Axel said as he sees that spiders were the suicide spiders, while the skeleton got a bomb in their chests, making them sacrificial skeletons.

"We're not supposed to kill them!" Axel protests.

"No we're not. We set their explosive to minimum, so it wouldn't kill them." A lich appears on the side.

"Iaszos, You should know that these people are actually weak." Axel argued.

"Hmp, fine then. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to clean the path for that lava you spread." Iaszos said as he pulls out a broom and starts walking.

"No need to be harsh on my older brother, my love." Aiko said as she cuddled with Axel who just sighs.

"Very well then " Axel said as he cuddled back with his adviser.

 **Author's Note: I can finally continue this story! While I been busy I was able to find some free time for me to write. Of course it might take awhile to complete a chapter, you guys are going to have to bear it. Overwarlord is a talented person so if you want to read his story them go ahead! I hope you guys enjoy this.**


	7. Question!

**Proofread by OverWarlord**

The hunters are running away, albeit forcefully, thanks to the females except Blake, who are scared by the countless spiders back in the cave.

"Whoa! Calm down! How can a couple of hunters be scared of spiders!?" Oobleck said, as he's continued to be dragged by Glynda.

"They make my skin crawl! Especially the eyes! I can't stand it!" Glynda said out of character.

"Deathstalker? Yeah I can take them. Heck if there is a grimm that looks like a spider, I will still take it! Its just even if there is one, nothing can beat the real ones!" Yang explained as she made a gag noise.

"What about spider faunus?" Blake said, which cause the girls to stop, except Glynda who only stopped to look after them.

"Wait, is there even insect faunas?" Ruby asked, confused on the idea.

"What? No, spiders are arthropods not insects." Oobleck said after hearing insect.

"I have met a scorpion faunus. So its not too far a stretch to say that a spider faunas can exist." Glynda added, while looking at the way they ran to.

"I never met one, but I met people who had seen a faunus like that." Velvet said as she felt something is coming.

A white wave appeared, reaching the hunters location.

Everyone attempted to run away, however another white wave appeared, cornering them.

Ruby began shooting it with her weapon but nothing seemed to be happening.

Without warning, the speed the wave suddenly became faster. Fast enough to catch the hunters off-guard, as they were swallowed by the wave of energy.

The hunters quickly found themselves in a village with ancient Japanese architecture which confused them immensely.

"What happened? What kind of village is this?" Blake said, looking around at the village.

"If it can even be called a village. This place looks bigger than vale city." Weiss added, cautiously eyeing the buildings.

"Wait a minute! What time is it!? Because I definitely know that its day time, so why is there a moon!? And it looks like it's not destroyed! It's a complete, full moon!" Weiss exclaimed as everyone looked at the sky in shock and disbelief.

"Welcome hunters!" A loud booming voice can be heard.

Students and teachers turned around to see the source.

Umbra can be seen standing on the pillar. The hunters would not have seen him if it wasn't for the moon behind the floor guardian.

"Greetings. I am Umbra, floor guardian of the third floor. The Night Civilization…" He said which greatly confused the hunters.

"Wait, third floor?!" Glynda said in shock.

"Hold on if that lava place was a first floor, then why are we in the third floor?" Ruby said which annoyed Weiss.

"No you dunce! That was not the question! The real question is why this is the third floor!? We should be outside! You have to be lying!" Weiss said, as she is having a crisis in her brain.

"Of course you people can't comprehend this… I will enlighten your feeble minds." Umbra proudly said, as he jumped down.

"You're standing in a creation of our Lords. They took this temple as their own and rebuilt it in their image, while I wasn't born at that time I was well informed about the history of our home." Umbra explained to the hunters.

"I for one was created by TheDark2000." Umbra said, which confused Yang.

"That sounds like some random online player name." Yang couldn't help but say it out loud.

Umbra just looked at her.

"I'm going to have kill you." He claims as he pointed at Yang.

"Why!? It was just a joke!" Yang argued with the floor guardian.

Umbra quickly kicked Yang in her stomach, causing her to vomit blood.

"Yang!" Ruby said as she prepared to use her scythe, but Umbra got to her first. "No." The floor guardian said as he slaped her to the ground, creating a crater.

Weiss tried to stop him with her glyphs, but he moved at her with light speed. "Oh no." Weiss squealed for a bit as she was put to the ground.

Team CFVY tried to hit Umbra, but he dodged all their attacks and hit them all in the stomach.

Team JNPR tried to create some distance between them and Umbra, however he kept catching up with them. "Take this!" Nora said, as she launched a couple of grenades.

Umbra grabbed them and then juggled them for bit. Without warning team JNPR found themselves having a Nora's grenades in their pockets.

"Fuck me!" Nora screamed as she and her team were blown up.

Only Glynda, Oobleck and Blake are left.

"At least you three had patience." Umbra mention as Glynda grit her teeth.

"Come at me!" Umbra yelled as he left himself open.

"Dammit, he probably won't even let us strategize, so attacking blindly is our only option." Oobleck said as he prepared his thermos.

As soon as he said that, Blake and Glynda attacked.

Glynda used her semblance to collect fires to hit Umbra.

Umbra however was already upon her, literally face to face.

" **I'm afraid not .** "

Umbra said as he bashed his head with Glynda's, taking her out quickly.

Oobleck tried to hit the floor guardian, but Umbra simply side stepped the teacher's attack and karate chopped him.

The coffee addict fell down.

Blake tried to stab him in the back but Umbra reappeared behind the cat faunus and attacked her, only for her to use her semblance and avoid it.

"Damn, you're good as an assassin." Umbra said which shocked Blake at his acknowledgement.

"What? I know an assassin when I see one. Especially those who tried to deny it, weird that despite the obvious notion of disliking killing Hunters, you're an assassin albeit a reluctant one at that." Umbra said as he looked at Blake.

Umbra quickly moved to Blake and attacked her, but Blake dodged and shot him.

As the battle continue, the hunters just lay down in pain.

"Guys… Do you think this is the worst or what..?" Yang said as she clutched her stomach.

"I'd rather take Roman, at least he's easy." Ruby admitted as she rubbed her cheek.

"Honestly, I rather stay at home and deal with my father and brother than be here." Weiss couldn't help but say.

"I'd rather get bullied by Cardin than be here." Jaune said as he continued to lay down.

"I'd take on Nuckelavee any day rather than deal with this." Ren and Nora whispered in union.

"I would rather get a shot in the heel by an arrow than fight against these people…" Pyrrha mention.

"I can take my ears being touched, just please get me out of here." Velvet said as she groaned."

"...I got nothing…" Fox and Yatsuhashi said.

"I rather wear crocs than deal with this place." Coco bitterly said.

"I would rather take on a thousand un-behaved children than be here." Glynda said as she tried to get up.

"This is probably our worst day." Oobleck mentions.

"You think!?" Blake couldn't help but say as she tried to keep up with Umbra.

Blake barely survived his onslaught since she knows a lot about ninja. She was able to predict Umbra movements with great difficulty.

"Congrats! You can see me with my claws!" Umbra said as his hand burst into flame revealing a neko tie which covered his hand. Umbra began to attack her at a rapid rate.

"No no no! Ah fuck!" Blake screamed as she got cut on her arms, she quickly realized how she was getting weaker.

"Poison my girl. Be wary of them." Umbra said.

Blake fell down, weakened by the poison.

"Now then, time for you people to sleep eternally. **[Sleep]**."

As everyone closed their eyes, a blue fire appeared, striking Umbra.

"Uhh… What happened?" Ruby said as she woke up by hearing of a fire.

She tried to get up only to hiss in pain.

"Don't move. You're still hurt from the slap." A voice can be heard.

Ruby turned to see someone.

The young huntress' eyes widened at the source of the voice.

A young woman can be seen clearly thanks to the sunlight.

She has snow white skin, like Weiss, except that it seems to be glowing, likely from the sun.

Her long hair is like silver, It seems to be nun styled and yet it look beautiful.

The woman wore a black short jacket with long sleeves and a white shirt underneath it, she also wore black jeans and white shoes.

Oh and she has fox ears and a long silver fox tail.

"Whoa…" Ruby couldn't help but say as she felt blood rushing to her check.

The person is obviously Nine Silver who looked at Ruby.

'Shit. I forgot to turn of my kitsune aura.' She thought after turning it off.

"Hello there… My name is Lavi." Nine Silver said to Ruby.

"O-oh sorry, Ruby my names is Ruby." The rose huntress said nervously having no clue as to what happened when she looked at Nine Silver.

Ruby look around and seen her sister and the rest of her team. "Yang!" Ruby said worried, as she moved to Yang's side, looking at the bandage covering the stomach.

Ruby looked at Weiss, she can see bandages covering her head from Umbra's hit.

Ruby checked with Blake and noticed that her arm is covered with herbs.

"The poison is not strong, so your friend will make it." Nine Silver said, as she looks at the herbs. 'Tadao made those to heal the poison, normally this could be a bad idea but I believe that it won't bite me in the ass.' Nine Silver thought.

"Wait, How did we get here?" Ruby asked realizing the predicament.

"Simple, I saved all of you." Nine Silver replied.

Ruby noticed that the other teams and the professor are also here and unconscious.

"You should have called for help from your academy, they could be worried for their hunters." Nine Silver said as she smiled.

"OH! I forgot!" Ruby yelled as she pulled her scroll up.

As soon as Ruby used her scroll, Glynda began to wake up.

"Huh? Wait, where are we!?" Glynda said as she tried to stand up.

Nine Silver looked at the professor and said:

"I suggest you don't, you're still healing from the blow."

"Who are you?" Glynda said as she held her head in pain.

"I'm just a lonely women that saved you people, who ever you are." Nine Silver lied.

"Ruby, please call Ozpin for me. I can't think with this pain in my head." Glynda half demanded.

Ruby did as she was told, holding Glynda's scroll and called for Ozpin.

"Ruby? Why are you using Glynda's scroll?" Ozpin answered the call and asked Ruby.

Glynda looked at her scroll and said:

"I request medical aid in emerald forest, me and everyone are hurt very badly."

Ozpin's eyes widened at the revelations.

"I see… I will send bullheads to pick you guys up." Ozpin said as he closes the call.

"Do you need anything else to be healed up?" Nine Silver asked.

Glynda looked over at Nine Silver.

"No, I'll be fine. I would like to bring you to the academy though, someone would like to ask you some questions." Glynda said knowing full well about Ozpin.

"Very well then. I wouldn't mind it." Nine Silver replied as she stood up to wait.

"Oh… If you want to know, I cleared the area of grimm just in case." The disguised kitsune said cheerfully.

Glynda and Ruby lied down to recover their strength.

The guildmaster of Fox Spirit smiled at them and recalled how she had "saved" them.

~Flashback~

"Good job Umbra." Nine Silver said as she walked towards the unconscious bodies of the hunters.

"Your praise is wasted on me." Umbra said proudly.

"I hope that didn't hurt you." Nine Silver said, worried for the damage Umbra might have suffered from [Foxfire].

"Don't worry my lady, I just use [Superior Decoy] to avoid it." Umbra said while bowing to Nine Silver.

"Wybert, good on you for making this quicker by using your portals." Wybert blushed at Nine Silvers praises.

"Tadao, heal them up a little and use bandages." Nine Silver said at Tadao who went to the hunters.

"I had already made the forces necessary to begin your plan." Vulluin mentions.

"Great! Now then get those hunters to the outside, far away from the fox statue." Nine Silver ordered as she prepared her weapon for her disguise.

Some of the creatures Vulliun summoned, were about to drag them outside until Nine Silvers put her hand up.

"But first a announcement. I will begin the first step of my plan, I will be in disguise as a lone hunter that will join the beacon academy, so that I can gain information. All of you will capture humans and faunus that uses aura, except those from beacon academy and Grimm to experimented on.

You have to pick non-famous people to avoid attention while trying to put false evidence, you can decide which person will live or die as long as you have my permission on it. So now it is time to begin this plan!"

Nine Silver said as she let the summoned creatures carry the hunters.

"ALL HAIL NINE SILVERS!"

All the NPCs said in union.

"End flashback"

Nine Silvers couldn't help but smile as the bullheads arrived at her location.

~Outside of last temple of Inari~

Pseudonym can be seen commanding a squad of birdmen. "We're going to hunt some nevermore to experiment on. So be ruthless and cunning so that we can please our lady." The Birdmen cheered.

"Are we ready?" Nedorth asked.

"Not yet. Target will be joining us." Pseudonym said, which surprised Nedorth.

"Oh… Then again, he does need to stretch his wings, being in a floor where there's nothing but gardens. He needs a change of view." The floor guardian of the fourth floor said.

"Yeah and Vulliun decided to capture white fang members since not many people would miss them." Pseudonym mentioned.

"Ah yes, he's going to hunt some faunus, interesting." Target said as he appeared, the firemen bowed to Target.

"Let's hunt some birds, shall we?" Target said ominously.

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the late. I was being occupied with playing Warframe, who I think about making a story about it. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	8. Here the deal

**Proofread by OverWarlord**

At Vale city, Odd looking faunus went to a bookstore called Tukson's Book Trade. The only indications that the person is a faunus is two tusk coming out of his mouth.

The faunus entered the store and was greeted by the owner.

"Welcome to "Tukson's Book Trade", home to every book under the sun! How may I help you?" Tukson said.

"Do you have any books detailing history?" The faunus asked.

Tukson looked at him happily and somewhat sad for some reason. "Of course! It's in that side where the history books are. I'm just about to restock them."

Tukson show the faunus where the books are and left to restock.

The Faunus went there to find any books that might be important. He heard some ringing and saw two people standing at the counter, Tukson seemed to be surprised after doing his greetings.

The two people began asking about books, which he had, except for 'Third Crusade'.

They argued about his catchphrase, which caused the faunus to be curious and interrupt the argument.

"I been meaning to ask about that actually. Is that just to advertise your store?" Faunus asked which caused Mercury to retort.

"More like false advertisement!"

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep, Tukson." Emerald said as Mercury began to use a switch to darken the windows.

"I hear that you're planning on leaving. Moving all the way to Vacuo. Your brothers in the White fang won't be happy to hear that " Emerald continued until the faunus cut in.

"Look, it will be very inconvenient for me if you killed him right now. He was about restock the books, it may have what I need so if you people continue on with this assassination... "

The faunus looked at them with serious eyes.

"I'm gonna have to stop you."

Emerald and Mercury got nervous for a bit until smiling.

"Tr-." Mercury was about to taunt, until he and Emerald got slaped.

They look at the faunus with shock, which was replaced with anger.

"Oh, you're dead!" Mercury said as he tried to kick the faunus, but the said faunus dodged and punched him in the face.

Mercury went flying to the bookshelves. "THE FUCK!?" Mercury said in surprise.

Emerald nodded and smiled as she used her powerful semblance.

The faunus sees her rush towards him, the faunus punched only to feel it was nothing.

"Nice try." The faunus said as he quickly took hold of Emerald's weapons much to her and Mercury's disbelief.

'Illusionary semblance? Powerful but for someone like me who is created to destroy a coordinated attack and break the warrior and support. I must be aware of tricks like these.'

The faunus thought as he threw Emerald into Mercury.

"I-impossible..! No one has ever figured it out and ignored it!" Emerald mutters as she and Mercury took a step back.

"I suggest you leave. now."

The faunus said, which caused both assassins to leave in fear.

"I'm sorry for that mess I got you in " Tukson said sadly.

"I just can't stand the White fang committing atrocities." The store owner said as the faunus looked at him.

"No point at looking in the past, unless she said it." He said which confuse Tukson.

"Who? Your mother?" Tukson asked, which made the faunus slowly nod his head while cursing silently at his mistake.

"Well normally I would charge you for the books, but I'll give a free discount for the save." Tukson said as the faunus smiled.

"Going to Vacuo is no longer an option. It's going to have to be Atlas, against my better judgement." The store owner said as the faunus began to pick up some books.

"What's wrong with Atlas?" The faunus asked.

"It's probably a good place but it does have a lot of problems with faunus like us, I can probably fit in as long as I don't use my claws." Tukson mentioned, as he showed the faunus his claws.

"Patch is a peaceful place and is in a island but i'm not sure."

Tukson looked at the faunus, who showed him the image of the island.

"I believe it is good hiding place for people like you, the island is not as popular, minus the Signal academy, but it's a start because it make less a likely place for the white fang to search." The faunus pointed out.

Tukson seem to realize the same thing.

"Yeah, you're right." He said.

As the faunus finished his selection, he waved at Tukson who waved back before realizing.

"Wait! What's your name?" Tukson asked, which made the faunus hesitate before finally saying:

"My name is Pahgigoth. And please don't tell it to everyone." Pahgigoth said as he leaves.

Currently at Beacon Academy, Ozpin looks at the mysterious woman who saved the group.

"Thank you for saving them, I didn't even look at the danger behind this 'Temple '." Ozpin said, as he sips his mug.

"No problem, I was really messy you know. I barely got out with them." Nine Silver said as look the clock behind Ozpin.

"So, how are they?" The guildmaster asked.

"Fortunately no massive injuries, except the poison but it is gone thanks to you." Ozpin said in relief.

"If I had known the dangers of that place, I would have never send them there." The Headmaster said as he looked at his scroll.

"No one is going to believe this." Ozpin said which made Nine Silver's fox ears move for a bit.

"Why is that?" Nine Silver asked.

"It could cause panic to the people, once they know about monsters more dangerous and powerful than Grimm. Our biggest enemy of man and faunus, that can cause mass hysteria and fear which will attract-"

"Grimm." Nine Silver cut in.

"Yes." Ozpin sips his mug again, tasting the hot cocoa.

"Regardless, I would like to make a offer." Ozpin said, which made Nine Silver internally smile.

"Knowing the threat at our doorstep we might need your experience to assist us with these newcomers." Ozpin explained to Nine Silver.

"What do you want me to do?" Nine Silver said, as she look into Ozpin's eyes.

"A position in the academy, to teach others to combat the grimm and this new force." Ozpin explained, as he stand up and offered Nine Silver a handshake.

"Alright, I accept your offer." Nine Silver said as she shook Ozpin's hand.

Outside of Beacon, a shadow appears looking at those attending the academy.

"They must be awfully confident that their aura can protect them from everything." Umbra said as a figure with wings appeared.

"So it seems, Weapons look unique and convenient, but I wonder what happens if they get disarmed?" Gnostic said while looking at the CCT tower.

"If one gets taken down, then the rest will follow. It is just asking to get taken down." Umbra mentioned as Gnostic responds:

"While it can be intentional that way so that if another war happened it will prevent kingdoms from using it, it may be brilliant but it's stupid. What if a grimm attacks and it gets taken down? Or even a organization like the White fang disable it? It could be something they can't fix but still."

"Where's Sorozche? She was with us not too long ago." Umbra asked expecting the dullahan knight.

"She is currently looking at the docks." Gnostic answered Umbra's question.

"Looking at the machines? Very impressive those humans and faunus, making those machines that can fly." Umbra said as he spots Sorozche with an invisibility item.

"I wonder if our fellow guardian are doing well " Gnostic said as silently looked at her home.

At the Last Temple of Inari, Vulliun is currently talking to Pahgigoth with message while Axel and Ajambo are playing chess belonging to Audrina.

"You two are doing quite well for your first time." Audrina said as she looked at the current game.

Axel pinned Ajambo's king with his bishop.

"It doesn't seem to be difficult to me at least, though I will undoubtedly be able to beat you or Pahgigoth." Axel explained as Ajambo took down his bishop with her castle.

"The real challenge would be focusing your opponent's pieces while trying to figure out a good strategy. Overall I can see you and Pahgigoth loving this game." Ajambo said before she took down Axel's king.

"I admit defeat." The human guardian said as he surrendered.

Audrina smiled before facing Vulluin.

"How is he? I hope he hasn't gotten into trouble." The minotaur advisor said as Vulluin put up an annoyed front.

"Unfortunately yes, two people attempted to kill the bookstore owner who was originally a member to white fang. He stopped them without killing, though he actually gave the owner his real name for some reason." Vulluin said annoyed.

"At least he told the owner not to tell anyone." Vulluin said in a rather pleased way.

"Oh that orc~ He was always good, unlike me though " Audrina mentions silently.

"I heard that. You're not a good person, compared to Pahgigoth that is " Vulluin said as he used [Gate].

"I will be monitoring a potential hideout, the white fang might be there." Vulluin said as he prepared his entrance.

"Already?" Ajambo asked surprised.

"Aiko's children work hard and effective, she is more likely to find every hiding spot in that city in less than a hour." Axel explained to Ajambo.

"And that is why Aiko is better at searching than the rest of us." Vulluin said in respect for the advisor of the first floor.

(Three hours later )

At Beacon Academy, Ruby is looking at her teammates and fellow comrades in hospital beds.

'Lavi I don't understand, why do I look at her so odd ' Ruby thought before Yang starts waking up.

"Where I am? OH SHIT!" Yang was being hugged by Ruby.

"OhIsogladthatyouwakeupIthoughtyoumightneverwakeup!" Ruby began to start saying very fast, not aware of the pain Yang is going through.

"Is this about the hug I tend to give you, I promise to stop doing that! Please let me go I feel like I'm going to die!" Yang said in pain as Ruby let go.

"Hehe. Sorry." Ruby apologized.

"What happened? I remember being knocked out by that Umbra guy." Yang asked.

"We got saved by Lavi." Ruby answered.

"Who?"

 **Author's Note: I am very sorry for the long wait. I was taking a break from making stories a lot longer than I have planned. And sorry for the short chapter I need give you guys something this month. fortunately school is going to end and I will have a lot of time to write till I start college. While that happening I promise that I will try to give a longer chapter especially the tenth chapter so I hope you guys enjoy and give me some advice.**


	9. The Waiting One

**Proofread By OverWarlord**

In two days, Nine Silver successfully became a professor in Beacon academy. She was to teach hunters and Huntresses in training how to fight properly, the player is currently looking at the clock and waiting for the time to start the class.

"It is going to start soon, I should be ready."

Nine Silver used [Greater Detect Lifeforce] to see if anyone was coming to her class.

And it seemed to be a lot right now.

Just outside of Nine Silver's class, Ruby and her teammates reached for the door.

"I wonder what the new professor will be like?" A student said silently as everyone wonder.

"I hope she isn't as boring as Port " Another student says in fear.

As usual members of team RWBY want to know more of Lavi and thank her. The same goes for team JNPR.

All the students enter the class and sit in the seats. Watching Nine Silver with curiosity.

Nine Silver stood up and faced the students.

"Before we begin, I must announce the intention of this class." Nine Silver said with a stern voice.

"This class will teach you how to fight against people who are killers and experienced fighters." Nine Silver said, which confused the students.

"I know that all of you are supposed to fight grimm and I will teach you how to fight experienced grimm some other time." Nine Silver said as she continues.

"So I will tell you this " She mentioned.

"You must be brutal and unpredictable, you have to be cunning and smart, you have to be ruthless to your enemies." Nine Silver paused for a bit and said.

"You must be prepared... to kill any human or faunus that force you to do it."

Everyone looked at her with shock.

"You can't always spare them. They will try to take your life or die trying, so be prepared to kill when that happens." Nine Silver said, while pretending to be somber.

"And in this class, I will say the things you are allowed and not allowed to use." Nine Silver said, which caused a lot of scared looks at her.

"First rule, you are only allowed to use scrolls to make research. Second rule, you must bring only weapons and essentials for combat. And now I will list the things which is pointless in this."

Everyone looks at Nine Silver.

"No slacking, no racism, no-"

"Of course you say that." Cardin said.

"May you elaborate on that? Winchester." Nine Silver said in a bored tone.

"You are a animal, of course you say that." Cardin sneered.

Nine Silver laughed at Cardin's words. Much to the confusion to the student.

"Naaa. I just found racism to be useless, that's all." Nine Silver said and looked at Cardin.

"Kinda like you actually." She mentions.

Cardin looks at Nine Silver with newfound rage. "What did you say!?"

Nine Silver shot back a look at Cardin.

"You're useless."

Everyone just looked at her with fear.

"Anyway, like I said. Racism is pointless because it serves no purpose other than to put your hatred on someone and attract grimm. Even then, I don't care about being insulted, people who insult your appearance are just idiots wanting attention. Only thing I can understand about hatred would be if someone hate faunus because some random faunus killed their family at a young age or was raised by a racist. Regardless, it has no part in this class." Nine Silver explained as a faunus student looked at her surprised.

"Anyway I was originally going to end this class as a introduction, but we still have time so a little bit of combat wouldn't hurt." Nine Silver said as she stood up.

"This lesson is simple, Attack me." The guildmaster said.

"What..?" Everyone said.

"I need to see how you fare in terms of damage. So hit me with everything you got in one attack." Nine Silver said as she stood there.

'I must know which team is more powerful ' The player thought.

Team CRDL quickly got up, wanting to hit a faunus.

Cardin and his team got close and smiled.

"Let's see which one is dumb!" All of them attacked, all of which made contact, only to be stopped.

Nobody could believe that it was stopped, just after making contact. Nine Silver looked at them with a bored expression.

"If that the best you got? I'm disappointed " The disguised kitsune said, despite being directly in front of a mace.

"I don't understand..." Cardin mentions in disbelief before raising his mace for a quick hit.

"Hey! I said one attack! At least ask for another hit." Nine Silver raised her voice which bewildered the students.

"And I thought she was like Glynda." Yang whispered to Ruby.

"I heard that." Nine Silver said looking at Yang who was startled.

"Uh Professor Lavi, can I ask for another hit?" Cardin said fearfully, intimidated by Nine Silver's expressionless face.

"Very well then. You can have an extra hit." Nine Silver said.

Team CRDL started another strike on Nine Silver, which had the same result. It was stopped the moment it made contact with her skin.

A moment of silence occurred in the class until Nine Silver finally said:

"At least you made some effort in that attack, holding back can be a good exercise in order to control your strength. But it can be fatal in a serious battle for your life, just because you thought that the enemy would be weak. Do some research on them or something to identify their strength."

Nine Silver looks at the clock which is soon going to be lunch time.

"We will continue this tomorrow. I hope all of you will prepare yourselves for a simple attack against me." Nine Silver said as everyone stood up to leave with shock and a hint of fear, while Cardin and his team left with bewilderment.

Nine Silver made sure that no one is watching her and just breathed in relief.

"This type of profession is a lot more stressful than being a history professor or a technology professor for that matter. No one appreciates history anymore." Nine Silver said in a sad tone.

"Team CRDL is a unremarkable team. They simply use only brute force, though the leader is somewhat an opportunist and seems to be smart enough to use blackmail on someone." Nine Silver writes in a decorated paper called [Mythic Paper] which is capable of transporting written words to a paper marked by the item.

"Good thing my [Nogitsune Sense] can tell what type of person they are." Nine Silver mumbles as she watched the words disappear.

"Which is odd, as it only tells the karma of a person, but now it tells me the trait in that person." Nine Silver put the item back to her inventory.

Nine Silver heard some noises coming from cafeteria.

"Okay what's going on in there." Nine Silver said as she used [Seishin Projection].

Nine Silver is baffled on what is happening.

She sees a food fight in the most literal way. Students that have recently left her class had suddenly started to use food as weapons.

'I will never understand how this works.' Nine Silver mentally said.

'Only team RWBY and team JNPR? Are the other students weaker than them?' Nine Silver asked herself.

Glynda soon appeared and used her semblance to fix all the damages.

'I may have to go there.' Nine Silver thought as she turned off her passive skill and walked out of her class and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Children, please. Do not play with your food." Glynda said as she noticed Nine Silver walking in.

"Why weren't you here earlier Lavi." Glynda said sternly.

"I thought that was chatter from the cafeteria I was wrong on that one, I will make sure I wont make the same mistake." Nine Silver said as she looked at the table.

"You missed a chair." Nine Silver mentions, as she picks up a chair that was on the ground.

Glynda looks at the chair with frustration.

"I will take care of that." Glynda said, before Nine Silver put the chair back at the table.

"No, conserve your strength. You still have headache after all." The player said.

Ozpin appears while smiling at Nine Silver's suggestion.

"Let it go " Ozpin said as he put his hand on Glynda's shoulder.

"They're supposed to be defenders of the world " Glynda said in frustration and a hint of sadness.

"And they will be, but right now they are still children. So why not let them play their part?" Nine Silver looked at Ozpin with interest.

"After all, it isn't a role they'll have forever " Ozpin finished his words.

"Wise words Ozpin..." Nine Silver replied.

"I hope their first class went well. I heard that you don't care about racism." Ozpin added which Nine Silver simply just smiled in response.

"It is pretty useless." Nine Silver said as she walked away, while Ozpin and Glynda watched.

In the dorm room of team RWBY, the girls began to think over what their savior said and did after their class.

"She's odd. And unbelievably beautiful." Weiss said while her teammates register this concept.

"I don't think she's odd, more like I-I don't even know what it is." Blake admitted.

"She's like a less serious Glynda and just seems to be bored of everything." Ruby said while Yang nodded for a bit.

"It could be that she is so good at her job, she hardly had a challenge." Yang said as she laid down on her bed.

"And we forgot to tell her thanks " Ruby mentioned out of embarrassment.

"Ugh... We'll do it tomorrow, I'm very tired from that food fight." Yang protested as she rest.

"I hate to admit it, but I'm tired and hurt, especially in the stomach." Weiss said as she clutched her stomach.

"Yeah, that Umbra guy was not fun to fight, he was a jerk in combat." Yang added as she remembered him fondly.

"He's not fair! He always moves so quick and always strikes where you least expect it." Ruby complained.

"To be fair, he is a ninja. They don't play fair." Blake said as she picked up some books.

"Come on! You seen how he fought! He hides and then strikes! I barely got to fight him because I insulted his "Creator" whose name sounds like a random name only a player in a online game would have!" Yang argued with Blake.

"I have to admit, it is very weird for someone to have that name." Blake admits to her teammates.

Either way, I feel like Umbra is not as tough as Axel, but he can dish out a ton of damage." Ruby said as her teammates groan at the name.

"Please don't mention him, I have nightmares about his stupid abilities and I still don't understand his semblance." Yang said as she put a pillow on her face to groan into.

"Me neither, First he used fire, then lightning, and all of a sudden he can survive in lava, walk on lava, and have a massive awesome sword that he could easily cut us in two with." Ruby said as she laid on her bed.

"Should we work on our test for Professor Lavi?" Blake mentions.

"Na. We can use that idea we been working on for quite some time now" Ruby said as she pulls her blanket.

"Ugh... I want to say no, but my stomach is not getting better anytime soon." Weiss said as she went to sleep.

"I guess you're right " Blake said as she thought about her experience at the temple.

At night time, a white fang base can be seen in a clearing of a forest. About a hundred members are currently there so far.

That is going to change soon.

Behind the forest, an army of diverse monsters can be seen waiting for their orders.

Three beings can be seen in front of the army; A floor guardian overseer himself Vulluin, and two advisers, Aiko and Grusel.

"We are here because our Supreme being, Nine Silver herself, has tasked us to take the undesirables and those that shall not be missed! You are allowed kill many but spare enough for our experiments!" Vulliun said as the army cheered.

"If our Lady loves us then should we do the same by fulfilling her orders? Her desire? Shall we do it?" As soon as those words left the wolf's mouth the army cheered even further.

"Then let this part begin!" Vulliun shouts as all of his summoned creatures begin the assault.

As soon as the army starts running, Grusel quickly enters the picture.

"How long would it take for them to conquer that?" Grusel asked.

Vulliun laughs at the obvious joke.

"Five minutes." The elf said as both Aiko and Grusel laugh.

"Hah! That's what I thought about it! Those white fang members are very weak, you don't need an army. You could just use a squad and that would do it!" Aiko mentions as she looked to her.

"Ha ha! I wish I could see their faces when they see this." Grusel added.

They both laugh, while Vulliun smiles with pride as he watched his army knocking down the gate of the base.

 **Author's Note: I was rather proud of this chapter because OverWarlord state that i'm improving... Anyway this took a while due to school but it's ending soon. And I'm planning to make a new story completely unrelated with my other stories, I give you guys a hint. It's a Fate/stay night crossover with a certain pink star warrior in it. I hope you guys enjoyed this part and peharps give me some tips.**


	10. Birds of Paradise

**Proofread By** **OverWarlord**

"Why does an animal have the position of professor!?" A woman said to Ozpin in his office.

Ozpin looked at the woman who is called, Paroa Winchester, the mother of Cardin Winchester.

The woman looks like the female, older version of Cardin, with green eyes instead of blue.

"The reason is that Professor Lavi has exceptional skills that could be used to train the students." Ozpin tried to reason with Paroa.

"Oh please, no animal could be that good." Paroa said, to which causes Ozpin to sigh internally.

"I see that you don't have the best opinion of me…" Nine Silver said as she appeared from the doorway, which slightly surprises Ozpin.

"Best opinion? You're kind doesn't deserve to have this privileg. I tolerate animals training to be hunter and huntresses, but to become a professor? No." Paroa said to which Nine Silver responds with:

"Hmp… Is this for that time I called your son a idiot? Sorry about that, I thought you knew about his stupidity." Nine Silver said which made Paroa very angry.

"Listen well you bitch, just because your a professor doesn't mean you can escape me nor the people that support our vi-." Paroa explain before being interrupted by Nine Silver.

"How about a deal? I see that your a huntress, suggested by that weapon of yours." Nine Silver said as she pointed at Paroa's back which carries an object.

"How did yo-" Paroa tried to respond but Nine Silver continued.

"So how about this? I will fight you and your friends at the same time. If you win I'll leave, but if I win. You won't bother me again. Nor your pals." Nine Silver said to which caused Paroa to frown for a bit.

'This woman is nothing when compared to my coworkers back home…" Nine Silver thought about about her old life.

"Very well… Fortunately my former team is in Vale city for a reunion, tomorrow we will begin the fight." Paroa said reluctantly before leaving.

After some silence, Ozpin was the first to break the silence.

"Are you sure about this? Her former team was among the best in the past." Ozpin said to the player.

"Good to know… I will expect a big fight." Nine Silver said before leaving.

Ozpin starts to shiver for some reason.

Vulluin observed the captured white fang members in front of him, his summoned army had conquered the white fang base in three minutes (Vulluin is surprised at the incompetence of these white fangs').

"Who are you?! What are these things?! Expl-" One of the commander's of this base was stopped short of her demands when Vulluin simply grabs her jaw.

"I don't care much about your kind, nor the humans, but if this is how they question their enemies when they're captured, then this is pathetic." Vulliun said before pulling his beautiful curved, darker than than night, sword called Cynd, The Soul Of Darkness.

The faunus looks at the sword with awe. Created by Nine Silver to make Vulluin formidable in close combat, it can get stronger depending the amount of summons the overseer has, while also improving his magic capabilities. It is Vulluin's prized possession other than the world item he has.

"Now, I wonder if you will shut up and learn your place, I promise you that… it will be less painful." Vulluin said which triggered the commander.

"Hold up right there, I wi-" The faunus woman said until Vulluin sliced her arm off.

"AAAAAHHHH!" The Commander yelled on and tried to stop the bleeding.

"You… You bastard! I will kill you!" The White fang commander tried to make threats until Vulluin sliced off her other arm.

"I told you to shut up. I will make this more painful, this shall be the first lesson to everyone in what happens if you oppose us." Vulluin said as he stood up and sees his army setting up the portal to the temple.

"Lord Vulluin! Our scouts have informed us of the village under attack by grimm, just now." One of his summoned angels shows up and said to Vulluin, who frowned.

'Must be our attack. It must be of fear in that village that caused the attraction the grimm… I should just leave them but…" Vulluin thought before remembering something in the past.

"What's wrong? Why did you help out with that newbie? I thought you never cared." A kitsune player clad in red leather armor, called Tyrant Smile, said coldly to Nine Silver.

"I don't care about people nor their problems at all, unless they're a friend. I wouldn't give a shit. However If a problem happens because of you and it has affected someone, should you fix that fault of yours or run away? I chose the latter, because it's my fault and I should fix that because of it, unless it has affected my enemies then fuck them." Nine Silver explains before 'she' and Tyrant Smile telleported away.

"I shall deal with this myself." Vulluin said to his summoned angel and went to the village himself.

"Why does he have a change a heart? Why is he going to save some village?" Grusel said with fear at Vulluin behaving this way.

"I think we may have contact Nine Silver about this…" Aiko said as she tried to contact Axel for comforts.

Nine Silver looks at the clock in the combat area with patience, waiting for Paroa, and her team, to come here and fight her.

"Why is she just sitting there again?" Yang asks Coco about this odd sight. Team RWBY were here to say thanks to Lavi for rescuing them, alongside Team CFVY and Team JNPR who are also here.

"Apparently someone challenged her to a fight that decides her position as professor." Coco answers which made Blake shake her head with disappointment at the reason of this fight.

"It was Cardin's Mom by the way and It was Professor Lavi that suggested it." Weiss corrects the leader of Team CFVY, which made her look at the heiress.

"Hmp. Ice queen." Coco said to Weiss who looks at her with a annoyed look.

"Why do people call me that!?" Weiss said in frustration.

"Because you are an Ice queen." Nora said to Weiss which only fueled her temper.

"Stop it!" Weiss demands.

"Oh look the Ice queen is getting hot~ Perhaps I should call you "Fire Queen" instead." Yang teasefully said, which causes Weiss to almost explode in fury until…

"Stop it." Nine Silver said behind the teams, which caused them to freak out.

"Stop your bickering, I'm meditating for the fight so don't disrupt it." Nine Silver explains to the teams which caused them to nod their heads out of fear.

"Good." Nine Silver said while going back to her spot.

"She's scarier than Glynda somehow and I don't like it…" Ruby said paralysed in fear.

"Me too…" Yang agree with her half sister.

"How did she sneak behind us!? Why does she look scary!?" Blake said in panicked fear.

"Scared? I'm not scared! I'm just freezing, that's all!" Weiss mentions before pretending to be freezing to hide her shaking fear.

Everyone rolls their eyes at the comment.

Vulluin entered the village overrun with grimm, the elf looks at the grimm with a smile as he pulls out his sword.

"I shall test their might." Vulluin said as he points at the grimm with his sword.

Hundreds of grimm quickly run toward Vulluin who simply cut all of them down with no effort.

"Pathetic. These soulless creatures are weak." Vulluin said before hearing a roar.

"Hopefully this one is stronger than the rest of these pathetic excuses of beings "Threat to Mankind"." Vulluin mutters spitefully as the ground shake.

A beringel appears alongside a golem with the similar mask as the grimm.

Vulluin looks at the golem with curiosity.

"Interesting. I will keep you alive, the other one however…" Vulluin said while the beringel suddenly falls down without it's head.

The grimm golem looks at it's fellow grimm with confusion.

"Fortunately, no one will see this one." Vulluin said before casting one of his spells.

"Come forth servant of chaos. **[Summon Imp of Chaos]**!" Vulluin casts one of his favorite spells gifted by Nine Silver.

Dark energy develops behind the golem grimm until it manifested a imp who is giggling madly.

"Send it of to our lady's domain." Vulluin said coldly.

Imp did what Vulluin said by holding on to it before teleporting away.

Vulluin looks at the destruction with newfound satisfaction of resolving a problem created by him.

"The villagers could still die somehow, considering their weak bodies… Maybe this will suffice." Vulluin said before looking up the sky before pulling his hands up.

"Come forth the rain that gives life. **[Tears of Life]**!" Vulluin said while white clouds began to form without losing their colors.

The clouds began to rain, which caused the crushed grass to spring up like nothing had ever happened, people began rising out in pain which was soothed by the rain itself.

Vulluin leaves as the villagers look at him with confusion.

"I'm confident that I have scared Grusel and Aiko. I should apologize to them for my decision to help these weaklings." Vulluin said as he walks to where the white fang base is, while the newly resurrected villagers look on at Vulluin with confusion.

Vulluin notices something that is following him and quickly cast a spell.

 **"[Greater Magic Grip]**!" Vulluin said as Seer came out of a rock forcefully at the overseer's mercy.

Vulluin looks at the seer with curiosity and notices some magic in it.

"Is it a grimm with spying magic..? No matter. I will dispose of you quickly." Vulluin said as he stabs the seer with the dagger he secretly has.

As the seer slowly dissipates, Vulluin looks at it before leaving.

"This discovery will be useful for us…" The elf mutters before teleporting away out of sight.

In the barren wastelands, a dark building can be seen where the master of grimm smashes a table out of frustration.

"Why can I not see!? Something is blocking my seer! I need to investigate this matter quickly!"

Salem calmed down for a bit after letting out some steam. The queen starts using her other seers to contact her servants until she senses a massacre to her kind.

Bodies… Bodies of nevermores can be seen littered on the ground of a abandoned city, alongside of their fellow grimm.

Three figures can be seen inspecting the dissipating grimm...

"How many did we get?" Nedorth said to which Pseudonym responded.

"30 Nevermores and 25 Griffons. And 200 Beowolf, 150 Ursa, and 50 Goliaths being the unintentional ones..." the adviser of the 4th floor.

"Awfully disappointing if you ask me, I can't tell if they're ancient or not." Target said while looking at the ground.

"Those faunus are very resourceful, hiding in a cavern created by the original residents killed by the grimm that had fallen down from a earthquake." Target mentions as he put his palms on the ground.

"I could just destroy them with my fingers." Target said before taking his hands off the ground and has one of his clawed index fingers pointed at the ground, as demonic magic began to resonate from it.

A gate appears behind the NPCs where Shetel emerges from the gate itself.

"Shetel? What are you doing?" Target said as he closes his hand.

"I'm here to inform you of a new discovery made by Vulluin." Shetel explains.

"Oh really..? I suggest we should head there." Pseudonym said to Nedorth.

"We have to go there. Our Lady did say that we must work together." Nedorth said with devotion.

"Then we will. So Shetel, how is your relationship with Ajambo?" Target asked Shetel teasingly.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Shetel said as he hides his blush.

"Of course…" The floor guardian and the birdman adviser of 4th floor rolled their heads at the vampire adviser of 7th floor before going to the gate.

Nine Silver looks at at the screen where it determines the aura levels with patience, much to the boredom of the other teams.

"Uuuugh… Where are those people!? I want to see some fighting!" Nora said as her teammate looks at her before releasing a sigh.

"I have to agree! We been here for two hours! And the people that challenge her haven't arrived!" Yang complained, earning reluctant nod from Weiss.

"I have to agree. This is wasting our valuable time at the academy! If they wanted to fight then at least be on time!" The heiress said while Ruby sighed in relief.

"At least we used that time to complete my work…" Ruby said earning a ire from Weiss.

"Because you thought doing it after sleeping was a good idea! And that was before you learned that you have to return that work today!" Weiss exclaimed while Blake look at Nine Silver with fear about her position being removed due to bigotry.

"How is Professor Lavi so patient? She has been standing there for awhile and she hasn't even twitched." One of students mutters.

While the students are talking to themselves, Ozpin and Glynda are seeing Nine Silvers sitting alongside the other professors.

"I can't believe that Professor Lavi would do this!? She is going to fight Paroa and her team by herself!" Glynda exclaims which causes the other professor to look on with worry.

"Team PROA are no joking matter. They are among the best at beacon, only a few hunter teams throughout the four kingdoms are capable of beating them. Only team STRQ is able to beat them at Beacon." Professor Port said in a worried tone.

"Paroa Winchester, Ruff Pugnax, Osyta Catcher, and Arctic Geabhróg. One of top teams in Beacon years ago..." Ozpin sips his hot cocoa while looking at Nine Silver.

"I do believe that Professor Lavi could actually defeat team PROA, but I don't know how she can find a way through their semblance…" Ozpin mentioned which caused confusion to his staff.

"Semblance from team PROA is incredibly powerful. And it can be combined so well, like it was fate for them to become a team." Professor Oobleck said while Glynda sighs in disappointment.

"And yet it is wasted on the fact that Team PROA hates faunus…" Glynda said while shaking her head.

The students and the staff heard a door opening and see the mother of Cardin and her team.

"I'm surprised that you're still here. I thought you'd have left like a scared animal." Paroa said mockingly.

"And I thought your words held false bravery. But you do show bravery instead of cowardice." Nine Silver mentions before standing up and pulling her sword up which is a katana.

"Hmp... Trust me, you will learn to fear us." Paroa said as she picked up her weapon which turned into a battleaxe with boxes on the sides, while her old team began to do the same with Ruff, the black haired woman pulls a long rifle with a blunt object at the end from her cloak.

One of the members of team PROA, A purple haired woman with a corset covering her breast and jeans, named Osyta, smiled madly as she pulls two daggers from her waist. And the final member of the team, a brown haired man with with a white vest and jeans, with combat boots holds his greatsword with ease.

Nine Silver looks at them with boredom while everyone else except CRDL and Team PROA have worried expressions.

The player has her sword touch the ground at the end of the blade and made a circle.

"So then... Shall we begin?" Nine Silver said before team PROA attacked her immediately.

And much to everyone's surprise.

Nine Silver blocked all of them with ease.

"I can see why you're are among the best." Nine Silver mentions before casting her signature spell of the kitsune..

' **[Silent Cast: FoxFire]** ' A bluish fire spew from her hands creating a fireball that hurled towards the old team.

FoxFire was more like a race skill to kitsune, since they are the only race that can exclusively have this. Only those that have dark wisdom or a specific world class item can learn the spell. The spell can be modified heavily depending the race class job the kitsune has.

The kitsune player can have a variety of Foxfire, for example if the kitsune has nine tails then they can cast a nine tails Foxfire which is like the first Foxfire spell which every kitsune has no matter the level, but it has more damaging capabilities and a more destructive area. It can also be used to perform attracting players or be a torch making Foxfire very useful for just about everything.

The tier of Foxfire depends on the version that each kitsune player has on their tails. If a kitsune player has six tails, then the Foxfire would be sixth tier, if the kitsune player has nine tails then it would be ninth tier. Yako and Tenko, then it would do even more damage and have more effects, whith each having different effects.

The guildmaster decided to use Foxfire to make the audience believe that her semblance is fire based.

Arctic put his hands together which creates a circular force field that blocked the fire.

'A force field semblance? I will have to use [Yako Foxfire, that should fuck up that guy's semblance.' Nine Silver thought before dodging a sudden attack from Paroa.

Ruff quickly jumped and suddenly started to fly around the battle, shooting at Nine Silver with great accuracy.

Nine Silver began to block the dust bullet with her great speed and precision effortlessly, which shocked the audience and the combatants.

'A semblance that allows her to fly or is it levitate?' Nine Silver asked herself as she blocks attacks from Arctic and Osyta, who are trying to break through the player's defense, but to no avail.

Paroa lines up her weapon to where Nine Silver is and missiles started to come out of the boxes.

On the side where the students are, Ruby looks at the weapon with awe.

"I have to admit, that is awesome!" Nora hesitantly said, which made everyone nod their heads slowly.

Nine Silver simply jumps to to avoid the missiles, however Ruff switches her weapon to a staff and tries to attack her.

"I'm impressed. The semblance you guys are using is pretty decent." Nine Silver said as she kicks Ruff to the ground, while Nine Silver lands softly.

"How about this!" Osyta said as she put her hands on the ground, causing crystals to appear which shocks the students.

The crystals kept growing and began to form sharp points, the crystals began to move where Nine Silver is.

Nine Silver jumps to avoid the crystals before standing on top of the tallest crystal.

"How do you like that!" Osyta taunted.

"Good actually, but not enough." Nine Silver said as she dash to where Osyta is.

The mad purple woman panics for a bit at the speed and barely blocks the player's attacks.

Team PROA quickly came to her rescue and combats Nine Silver. Despite their skills and experience, Nine Silver always parried their attacks easily.

Arctic tried to swing his weapon, but Nine Silver simply just punched him in the face, throwing of his balance. Ruff retaliated at Nine Silver with great ferocity, but Nine Silver simply dodges her attacks and throws her to where Arctic is by her throat.

Osyta madly tries to cut Nine Silver with her crystals, the third member even uses weapons made from her crystals to do serious damage, but Nine Silver used [Flame Wall] to block the attack with blue fire.

Normally since this is not a foxfire, it should be orange red, but Nine Silver has a cosmetic item which changes the color to blue.

Osyta then tries to corner Nine Silver with her crystals, but the kitsune player simply slices the crystals with no difficulty, much to the shock of Osyta. Which was a mistake since Nine Silver headbutted her into a wall.

In the end, Paroa had enough and transforms her weapon where the middle of the axe changes and separates from each other with a hole in the stick that held the axe.

Glynda looks at it with shock.

"What is Paroa doing!? That can kill Professor Lavi!" Glynda said, much to the horror of the students.

Nine Silver looks at the weapon with curiosity and caution.

'I should take care of it.' Nine Silver thought before kicking down the weapon, but the player notices that the weapon should take awhile, due to the charge meter at the side of the handle.

However, she notices that the meter suddenly go up in a instant.

Nine Silver realize the semblance that Paroa must have.

Before the cannon takes fire, Nine Silver quickly steps back, and decided to test the power.

' **[Silent cast: Five tailed Foxfire.]** ' Blue fire quickly came, as the cannon which shot a massive lightning ball, headed to where Nine Silver is.

Both attacks intercepted as both fire and electricity began to resonate.

"Holy shit…" Paroa and her team said at the same time.

Nine Silver simply looked at the spectacle with interest.

'Impressive… Paroa's attack is holding foxfire at fifth tier… Oh well! Time for my final attack~!' Nine Silver said as she resisted the urge to smile with mischief.

' **[Silent cast: Yako Foxfire]** ' Nine Silver smirks for a bit, as blood red fire quickly come from the player's hands.

Team PROA look at the new fire Nine Silver made.

"You gotta be kidding me!? She can make more of those!" Paroa said but she notices her teammates' scared expression.

"What's wrong?" Paroa said worryingly.

"Look…" Ruff said pointing at the blood red fire.

"What. The. Fuck." Paroa said in shock at the sight.

The students spectating battle look at the fire with fear.

The professor looks at the fire with silence.

"Say hi to my friend." Nine Silver said as she presents the Yako Foxfire which formed to a Yako kitsune which smiles to them.

"Uh… Good Fox..?" Paroa said, while Arctic frantically uses his force field semblance and Osyta desperately uses her crystals to form a shield, however Ruff is too scared to move

The Fire fox laughs deeply as it lunged towards them while they scream in terror.

When the fire hit the ground, the Foxfire explodes, making everybody in the audience dash to cover to avoid getting burned.

When the fire died down. The students and the staff see team PROA laying down on the ground while Paroa tried to get up.

"Nice semblance," Nine Silver said as she walked towards Paroa, much to her shock.

"Acceleration. You used it to increase your combat prowess and you can even do it to drastically speed up that cannon of yours." Nine Silver explains to the shocked Paroa.

"Wow. No wonder she was hard to block." Yang said in surprise, while the students murmurs on Paroa's semblance.

Nine Silvers looks at team PROA with boredom.

"You guys didn't last too long unfortunately. Regardless you will leave me alone, It gets very annoying after all." Nine Silver said to Paroa who is very angry.

"You are not going to fight, your aura levels are at red. So accept defeat." Nine Silver added much to the dismay of Paroa.

However the mother of Cardin quickly tried to punch Nine Silver in rage, however despite her acceleration semblance. The disguised player grabed the punch with ease.

"Nope!" Nine Silver yelled as she forcefully put Paroa to the ground.

Nine Silver looks at the students for a bit and smiled.

"Well then I hope you students saw all of it, because I'm going to give all of you a homework on the mistakes they made in this battle." Nine Silver said much to the shock of all of the students.

"Which by away, you must bring in tomorrow or you are going to have a problem with me." Nine Silver added while everyone looks at the time and realize it's already 8:00 pm.

All the students frantically run to their dorm to do their homework immediately.

The professors look at Nine Silver with dumbfounded expressions on their faces.

"Well then… At least Professor Lavi knows how to keep the students on their feet." Ozpin jokingly said, while Glynda facepalms at Ozpin's remark.

 **Author's Note: About time I finished this... I have fun writing the combat and making cannon fodder(OCs). Now that I have write five chapters of this story, I can continued with my other story(And maybe make ten chapters instead 5...) and peharps make other fanfic in other series. Anyway I made a small update in the first chapter because I realized two days ago that Yako is apparently the first term for nogitsune so I replace all nogitsune with Yako. And I don't know how it took this long for me to figure it out, the information I got was solid but I somehow ignore the Yako part. So I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...** **Oh and I hope you guys can figure out the names team PROA are based around. :)**


End file.
